It Started With Fan Fiction
by BubblesPopx
Summary: Hinata writes fanfictions, while Naruto reads them. They don't know, but what will happen when they find out that the person they have been long chatting on the internet with is the person they never would have expected?
1. Chapter 1

**OK! So I got this new idea, it's kinda weird and maybe even confusing… but hear me out! It'll be awesome. I think. :S Oh, and to make things clear, they are 16 here and are in the modern world. There is no ninja stuff, or is there? ****Read and find out! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this fanfiction for sure ;) **

* * *

_**It Started with Fan fiction**_

Naruto had just turned on his computer to read the latest chapter on one of his favorite fan fictions. I know, Naruto? Reading fan fictions? Everyone has a secret. ;)

Anyways, he would always check to see if his favorite author _tomato cheeks _had updated yet. She/He would usually make romance fictions, but Naruto enjoyed both the humor and romance since she/he was great at both anyway. Tomato cheeks did most of her fictions to the anime (and manga), Haruto. It's an anime about a certain ninja that was treated as a monster and was shunned from society because of the demon he had inside him. He still had the courage though to reach high and aim for the position of hokage, the highest rank for shinobi, so he could be recognized by everyone.

You probably already know the rest so let's continue on to my fan fiction here. Naruto really admired Haruto and he also thought that it was so cool how close their names are. Wow! I mean, can you believe it? His name is Haruto Uzamaku, and mine is Naruto Uzumaki. How much more awesome can your life get? Not as awesome as mine! He thought as he remembered the times his classmates would ask if his parents were ultra fans of the anime to name him that.

"That wouldn't be possible", he once said to his curious classmates, "Because Haruto didn't even exist when I was born!" He clearly clarified to them as he explained that it was just destiny that told him he would be just like Haruto.

So here we have Naruto, bad grades, loud mouth, rude… but you can't help but notice that he was determined, bright and he never went back on his words. He was just like Haruto, like he had said.

"NO WAY!" Naruto exclaimed as he continued to read the latest chapter of the fiction.

"Haruto is such an idiot! I mean, Nata already loves him and it is sooo obvious but he still goes and picks the girl who barely acknowledges him! Yakura calls him an idiot and ignores him all the time while she goes for that stupid prodigy and the last Ruchiha, Usake. It's so messed up!" The blonde teen then narrowed his eyes and started to type his review for the chapter.

_Ramen is love (Naruto's user name): What? Man/Woman, you totally made Haruto seem like such a dense idiot, but I still liked the part where he said Usake's hair resembled a duck's ass. LOL. That was funny. Anyways, update soon. _

Naruto then yawned as he stretched in his chair, "Well, better go to sleep so I can get to school early and copy the math homework off from Shikamaru." The blonde would always copy Shikamaru when he could, seeing as he was sleeping so much in class he would usually not notice Naruto copying his homework. It's not like he would mind anyway, I mean, he didn't care about anything. He'd usually say, "It would be too troublesome to argue with you about how troublesome it would be if the teacher caught you copying my homework, but since I don't have the energy for such a troublesome argument I will let you copy it."

And so, the tired whisker marked teen continued to get ready to go to sleep…

_**In Hinata's room**_

Hinata was surfing the net like any usual teen on a Sunday evening when she clicked to see the latest reviews she may have received from the latest chapter of her fan fiction.

The lavender eyed girl scrolled down as she noticed the person that would always review on her chapters. "Hmmm…Ramen is love again? This person seems to always review on my fictions. Heck, every chapter for that matter." She thought as she had her chin resting on her hand and her elbow on the computer desk. "I guess I should reply to his review, it's the least I can do for all the reviews I've received from him/her."

_Tomato Cheeks: Hey Ramen is love, thanks for always reviewing on my fictions. Especially this one since you review on every chapter. Yeah, sorry about portraying Haruto that way…but you see, I'm basing the story on my life. Ehehe. It's what gives me ideas. Oh yeah! I knew you'd love that part, I mean his hair totally looks like a duck's ass. Lol. Well, thanks again for reading _

Hinata looked up to her clock as she read the time 10:00 pm. "Ah, guess it's time to hit the sack." She sighed as she thought dreamily about the person she always longed to see every morning. Naruto. "Who am I kidding? I'll just stare at him and stutter every time I'm around him. I should really stop having these fantasies of him actually noticing me."

She turned her gaze to her computer again as she logged off and continued to turn off her computer.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. ;)**_

**_sorry it was a bit short for your liking, but I gotta hit the sack as well. lol._**

**_Reviews are much appreciated! thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Class photo

**Yo! Thanks for the great reviews guys ****I'm happy you guys found it interesting! I just hope I can keep it up. **

**DayDreamingOf yOu: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. :D lol. I know right? It's just so funny how he realizes it in Haruto but can't realize it in real life. XD Oh yeah, it'll be funny how she founds out ****but it'll take awhile since they have to chat a bit more on fan fiction. **

**Kunoichi's diary: thanks! Lol. Your right… Hmmm, never thought of that :D**

**Narutos vixen: yea, that would be cool. Haha. Maybe just a few characters since it would be weird for all of them to read Hinata's fan fictions.**

**Now on to the story! Oh wait…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… *sigh* who said life was fair, right? **

* * *

**It Started with Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata rubbed her eyes as she slowly woke up from one of her many Naruto involved dreams. She shifted her position to glance at the picture that was always there to greet her in the morning. It was a class picture from last year; she would always be seated at the bottom while Naruto would be placed beside her, she always waited for picture day because it was always a chance to sit next to her long time crush.

Today was actually that day. Her eyes widened in realization as she quickly got up from her bed and began to do her regular routine in the morning, but this time she was faster. As she finished drying her hair she repeatedly chanted in her head, _what should I wear? What should I wear? What should I wear?_

After 30 minutes of changing, pacing around the room and bothering Neji to ask if her outfit was alright she finally decided to wear one of her usual outfits. Her outfit consisted of one of her many black skinny jeans, her grey hoody that said "Grey should be a part of the rainbow" and her outfit was completed with her grey sneakers and her usual black rimmed glasses. Hinata didn't really need to wear glasses since her eyesight was actually really good, but she thought they looked really cool, and besides they weren't real after all.

Satisfied with her appearance she exited her room and headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She noticed Neji hadn't dressed up yet so she asked him if he was going to stay at home today.

"Nii san, why have you not dressed up yet? Are you staying home today?" she questioned as she picked up an apple from inside the fridge and bit into it.

"No, it's because…well… I forgot to buy my shampoo." He stated honestly averting his gaze in another direction not wanting to see her reaction.

She giggled lightly," but Nii san, it's not like you can't borrow some shampoo from someone else. In fact, you can borrow mine if you'd like." She suggested as she smiled at his stubbornness.

He cleared up his throat as he bravely confessed one of his secrets. "I can't…you see, if it's not Pantene then my hair with frizz up and all...so unless you have Pantene and conditioner I am NOT going to school. I have a reputation to protect if you didn't already know."

"Eh?" was all she said as her face went blank. Then she remembered the times girls would stare at Neji…not because they liked him, well maybe some of them, but because of his gorgeous hair. She'd usually hear whispers of, "OMG. How can a guy have such beautiful hair?" and "What shampoo does he use?" and "That's just not possible, maybe it's a wig?" Actually, in their last yearbook it said he'd be most likely to end up as a shampoo commercial model. And that he wouldn't even need the special effects that would make his hair more shiny seeing as it is not possible for his hair to be any shinier.

"O-ok Nii san, uhh I believe father uses Pantene…ehehehe… well see ya! I'll be heading off to school now." She quickly said as she picked up her bag from the floor and ran off to school.

_**At Konoha High**_

Hinata sighed as she looked off into Naruto's direction. Whereas Naruto was looking into Sakura's direction and Sakura was looking off into Sasuke's direction. And well, Sasuke was being Sasuke as he looked off into the window's direction.

They were all currently in Kakashi's Math class which had not started yet because Kakashi was always at least 30 minutes late every day. Hinata was smart and was usually considered one of the top 3 students in the class, so during each class she'd maybe draw in her notebook or list some new ideas she might have for her fanfics.

"Hmmm, I can't think of anything else. I need some ideas fast." Sighing again in defeat as she closed her notebook she looked up to the front of the class to find that Kakashi sensei had finally arrived.

"Yo! Sorry guys, I'm afraid I got…" he was cut off by his students as they recited his famous line.

"Lost on the path of life." They all finished as if it was regular and normal for them to say it.

"Yes, I'm glad you all understand my troublesome circumstances. Now, we don't have any more time for math class so head to the gymnasium to take the class photos." And with that he left them to go to the gymnasium.

They all arrived at the gymnasium as their class was called to take their photo.

"Ok, so you miss pink hair go sit next to the kid with the dog…wait…a dog?" Shaking his head as if he'd seen weirder things before; the photographer continued on with the arrangements.

"You blondie, sit next to the emo girl." He stated as he pointed to Naruto and then to Hinata.

"What? Did he just call me emo? I knew I wore too much black today." She mumbled as she glanced down at her attire.

Blushing deeply as she sat next to Naruto she wondered if maybe she'd get new ideas if she tried to talk to him. Mustering all the courage she had inside she faced Naruto ready to ask a question.

That's when Shizune, the Principal's assistant barged through the doors running after a…pig.

"Tonton! Give me back Tsunade sama's sake!" she exclaimed as she chased the pig.

The photographer didn't really notice the whole pig chase. Wow, I guess he is used to weird things. Anyways, the same actually went for Hinata since she didn't really pay attention to the things that were happening around them. All she knew was that she was currently looking at Naruto's beautiful eyes… The blonde was waiting for what Hinata had to say as he faced her, still waiting he finally asked, "Um, did you want to say something…Hinata Chan?"

"O-oh! Uh…well…u-uhhh…." She stuttered.

That's when Tonton came running their way as he ran past some of the people that were sitting in the same row as Hinata and Naruto. Ino screeched bumping into Shino as Shino bumped into Chouji who bumped into Hinata, which caused her to move forward while she was still facing Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened and her cheeks were seriously flushed right now seeing as her lips were now placed onto Naruto's lips.

*Click* and then there was a flash. "Well, I guess class photo's are done for today. Now I can go home and eat dinner. These schools just get weirder and weirder every year." The Photographer then left the stunned students to themselves. Everyone then turned to Hinata and Naruto as their lips were still locked. The midnight blue haired girl backed away as fast as she could and mumbled a quick "I'm sorry!" as she ran out of the gymnasium.

"Hm, Naruto… you do know that was her first kiss right?" Shino stated seeing as he knew a lot about Hinata. They were bestfriends after all.

"Yeah…well that was my first too." Naruto replied as he brought his fingers to his lips and touched them lightly. "Wow…it felt like electricity was coursing through my body and her lips were really soft… it…actually felt…good…" he mumbled quietly making sure no one heard him.

_**In the Girl's Washroom**_

Hinata was currently freaking out. "Oh my kami! NO WAY! That did not just happen! I…we…Naruto…and I…kissed?" She then pinched her cheek really hard. "Ok, I guess I'm not dreaming then?"

The lavender eyed girl was leaning on the girl's washroom door from the inside. Sinking down to a sitting position she touched her lips lightly and smiled softly. "This is the best day of my life." She thought dreamily. "I guess I got the inspiration I need for the next chapter…I hope you'll like it…_Ramen is love_..."

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 2. :)**

**I hope you guys liked it. reviews and suggestions are welcome. And question if you have any. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The first clue?

**Yo! Ok, I thought that maybe I could update this fiction before my other one, so then they will both be at 3 chapters. **** You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews :DDD **

**Brawlerbro: thanks so much :D and thanks for reviewing! Ur awesome ;)**

**DayDreamingf Of yOu: LOL. I know! I just came up with it while typing and I didn't even notice that it would be totally cute for their first kiss to be accidental. Oh, and that their first kiss was taken in a picture. :D *sigh* I wish that would happen to me. **** Anyways, yeah! I was thinking the same thing, but you know Naruto, he'd be too dense to find out anything for himself. Lol.**

**The Unknown Twinkie: thanks! Haha, I didn't think I'd be good at comedy, but I'm trying! ^-^**

**Kunoichi's diary: thank you! Yeah, I thought that maybe I should use something different and I just randomly thought of tomato cheeks. Lol, I was actually deciding if it should be strawberry or apple but tomato just sounds right, you know?**

**Oh, and I thought that maybe I should let some of the other characters interact more. I was kinda focusing on Naruto and Hinata at first. Ehehe. **

**It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto sighed as he glanced once again at his tower of homework. He attempted to start awhile ago but it just wasn't possible for him. For him it felt like textbooks just had their own aura of pure boringness. It's like he could instantly fall asleep if he tried to even open one. 15 minutes passed as he finally stopped debating whether to do the homework or not; and he decided for the sake of his health, he would not. They do say boredom can kill, right?

Without hesitation he turned to his computer and logged onto his fanfiction account. He noticed his favorite author Tomato Cheeks had already updated with a new chapter, it was titled "first kiss". "Interesting" Naruto thought as he clicked the chapter and began to read.

_**A part of Hinata's fan fic**_

Haruto was walking by the nearby training grounds on a beautiful evening, the moon was bright today and the breeze was just right. He could hear someone's ragged breathing and the consistent thumps that sounded like something hitting a log; or was it a tree?

Curiosity got the best of him as he headed toward the distracting sounds. As he neared the area he noticed the silhouette of a…girl. He called out to her as he walked toward her and asked why she was training so late at night.

The girl was currently in front of a tree that had a slight dent marked in the middle. "I…I…uh..uhh" was all she got to say when Haruto suddenly tripped ungracefully on a stump and pulled her along with him as he fell to the ground. He was now on top of her but he thankfully stopped before his face got any closer to hers. Now only inches apart he finally recognized her as one of his fellow ninja classmates, Nata Ryuga.

He remembered her to be the heiress of their clan and quickly ordered himself to get off before someone thought he was trying to do something to her. It was too late though as a squirrel jumped from the tree they were under and landed on his head. This caused him to close the distance between their faces as their lips met. Eyes widening, he quickly got off and said sorry. He looked down at the girl and wondered why she didn't get mad at him and hit him like Yakura would have. Nor did she say anything or get up. Taking a closer look he noticed she had…fainted.

After the blonde teen had finished reading, the memory of Hinata and him kissing flashed through his mind. Dejavu much? He thought as he went on to his regular habit of leaving a review.

_Ramen is love: Wow. Nice chapter! I mean, I think Haruto should really be with Nata… Anyways, I was just thinking that it's kinda weird how something like that happened to me today! We we're having our class photo and everything when…wait, you're probably not interested in knowing so I'll continue with my review here. Oh yeah, I liked the part where Nata's cousin Tenji(Neji) accidentally cut (Lee)Kee's bowl styled hair. That was soooo funny! Haha. And then (Gai sensei)Kai sensei comes along and notices Kee's hair while Kee was still sobbing his face off saying he didn't look youthful anymore. And then Kai sensei cries with him and says he will buy the most youthful wig he can find. XDDD HAHA. _

After Naruto had finally finished his review he went on to the most blood shedding, horrifying and impossible battle that he faces everyday of his life. Homework.

_**Lee's House**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lee exclaimed dramatically as he had his head faced to his ceiling and his hands in the air. "How…How unyouthful!" Looking back to his computer screen with tears streaming down his eyes that looked like a waterfall. "I feel for Kee…No one! And I say no one should have their bowl styled hair cut off! I just know Kai sensei with definitely find the most youthful wig there is! Hang in there Kee! I shall run 100! No, 200 Laps for you! Or my name is not Rock Lee!"

_**Gai's House**_

Gai's wife was passing by her husband's study holding the week's laundry when she heard crying… wait, scratch that…sobbing. She shook her head sighing as she walked off thinking it was the fan fictions he was currently reading again.

_**Hinata's House**_

The lavender eyed teen was once again on fan fiction. She was using her laptop this time as she laid back on her bed reading the newest reviews for her fictions. She really wanted to find out if _Ramen is love_ had reviewed yet. Hinata felt like there was just something about _Ramen is love_; she didn't know, but she just felt really good when she would find that he/she reviewed again. Excited as she spotted the user name she always loved to see she began to read the review. Every word that her eyes laid sight on caused her eyes to widen until they could not any further.

"Omg! No…it can't be…maybe it was just a coincidence? Yeah! I'm sure it's just a coincidence, I mean…Our school wasn't the only one taking class pictures then, right?" She thought desperately thinking of all the things that could happen if Naruto were reading her fictions and then found out that she was the author…Then he'd know that she liked him! Even worse…he might catch on that she loved him… But then again, Naruto was pretty dense and oblivious…Then it finally came to her…the only way I can find out the truth is to ask him/her what happened on their picture day.

"Oh Kami, please let it not be Naruto! Anyone but him!" She pleaded as she had her eyes closed and her fingers were crossed. Then she started to type her reply to the startling review she had just received as her heart was beating 3 times faster than before.

_Tomato Cheeks: Umm…thanks…and actually, I am kind of interested in what happened to you; do you think you could tell me? I mean, if it's alright with you. Umm, it sounds uh…very intriguing... _

Turning off her laptop she sighed and laid her head on her pillow burying her face in its fluffiness. Tossing and turning as she couldn't go to sleep she just laid on her bed facing the ceiling, thinking. "I don't know if I can face Naruto again… Well, it's not like I can ever face him… I'm shy, weak and not even as half as pretty as Sakura…" she continued to ramble on about the misfortunes of her life. "I have best friends, but they're both guys. My cousin even has silkier and shinier hair then I do… "She continued to think until she finally gave into sleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Hinata was drowsily walking to class when she bumped into someone. "Oof!" was the only sound that came out of her mouth as she grumbled and looked up to see Kiba had already glomped her into a suffocating hug. "Kiba kun." She said with her voice muffled seeing as her face was in his chest while his arms were embracing her head tightly.

"Hey, Hina chan! So how was your first kiss?" he asked quite bluntly.

Her eyes widened as her face slowly heated up and turned a bright red obviously resembling a…tomato.

Finally letting her go, he laughed loudly. "I was just kidding with you Hina chan! Chill will ya?" he quickly added seeing as she looked like she was about to blow up at any given moment.

Shino was only a few feet behind Kiba as he greeted them with a simple nod. The three of them continued to walk to class as Kiba kept rambling on about what sport he had been playing the other day with Akamaru. Hinata couldn't help but smile, being with Kiba was kind of like being with Naruto…so wouldn't that mean that she should already be accustomed to Naruto? Yet, sadly she wasn't.

As the three entered the classroom everyone grew silent as all their eyes watched Hinata. They were all holding photos…the midnight blue haired girl gulped. Actually, Hinata had not realized it then that the photographer took their class picture at the same moment Naruto and she had kissed. So, to cut it short, she did not know why they were staring at her. Some people stared, and some girls giggled.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata sat down at their desks as Ino came by to pass the photos to everyone else in the classroom. She finally arrived to Hinata's desk and giggled.

"I'm sure you'll love this Hinata chan. It's quite romantic for a first kiss don't you think? It's kind of like in the movies." The blue eyed blonde stated as she left Hinata there frozen with the photo in her hands.

So there it was. In her hands was the happiest moment in her entire life, captured in a photo that will last forever. It was quite the photo actually, there you have Ino on the side with her mouth wide open as she screeched, then there was Shino as he uncharacteristically fell over and bumped into Chouji. Then there was the kiss in the bottom middle section. Hinata's face was beat red and her eyes were wide while Naruto surprisingly had the same expression on. Oh, and you can't forget Tonton who was in Chouji's arms and Shizune as she too fell over and was somewhere on the floor. The rest of their classmates were staring at the whole scene.

It was just all pure chaos, but… it was one of the best class photos ever Hinata thought as she smiled with a deep red blush on her cheeks. She then quickly took a slight glance to see Naruto's reaction. She really hoped he wasn't mad, or wasn't already tearing the photo to shreds.

What surprised her to no end was that Naruto was looking at the photo…smiling? "Yeah right!" she thought, thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. She quickly looked away as fast as she had glanced at him just a moment ago. "I really have to stop being delusional." She concluded as she placed the photo in the notebook she always used for her ideas and drawings.

45 minutes to be exact had passed by when Kakashi sensei finally arrived.

"Yo!" he greeted his students with a single hand by his side signaling his "Hi"

"hn", "hm…", "uhuh", "whatever", *crunch*(someone's eating chips), *snoring*(someone's sleeping)" was their response to his enthusiastic greeting.

"Ok, I'm glad you guys are happy to see me as well. Now, on to the news I got from Tsunade sama for you guys. We're going on a field trip this Friday, to one of the resorts near the beach not far from here. I have the permission slips, so take one and don't talk to me while I read my very educational book."

Kiba raised his hand then. "Hey! Kakashi sensei! How is Icha Icha Paradise educational?" he asked as he then pointed to the orange books stacked on Kakashi's desk.

"Ehm. Nest question." Was all Kakashi said as he continued to completely ignore Kiba's question.

This time Naruto raised his hand. "Kakashi sensei, my dad says my godfather writes that smut and that it is no way in hell educational. So why do you read them?" Naruto questioned knowing he was embarrassing his teacher to no end right now.

"Do you guys have any questions about the field trip?" Kakashi then asked with slight annoyance in his voice. It wasn't obvious, but if you really knew how he regularly talked you'd totally notice.

"No." was all they said. That's when Naruto and Kiba both raised their hands.

"Ok, we're done for today now LEAVE ME ALONE." The silver haired teacher said as he quickly picked up his books and left.

"Hey, but we still have 30 minutes before class finishes." Sakura stated as she looked at her fellow classmates.

"We can just go, I guess." Sai said as he tidied his desk up and picked up his canvas (yes, he paints during class)

Everyone then shuffled out of the classroom. Hinata was just about to leave when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him…Hinata's eyes widened as her eyes studied the person in front of her…It was Naruto…

_**Cliffhanger? XD lol. Sorry to do this to you guys. **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! Oh, and I wanted to know if you guys maybe want someone else to like Hinata as well. Got any suggestions? **_


	4. Chapter 4: I don't understand myself

**Yo! Ok, so I've been thinking… and I decided that I'll update this fanfic first since you guys are just burning with youth! Lol. Oh my gosh, the youthful stuff gai and lee talk about are rubbing off on me. DX but none the less! You guys are definitely awesome! I mean, my face literally looks like this now X))))). I guess I'll update my other fic tomorrow :D don't want to leave it hanging, you know? **

**Narutos vixen: Hmmm, yea…I've been thinking about having them interact with the other characters more too. I'll give them some parts in the next chapter. **

**DayDreaming Of yOu: Yes! Your right; A LOT of things are going to happen during the field trip so just relax and enjoy the show. LOL. Yeah, I'm actually planning on some jealousy haha. I'm so evil. I mean, if there's jealousy there will be a faster chance of realization of feelings. You know what I mean? ;D I'm still attempting to humor you guys, lol I'm glad it's working :DDD**

**Sumerkiss: Hmmm, that would be interesting, huh? Well! How about you continue to read and find out just who the person will be? ;)**

**Mi3staR: LOL. I know right? I totally caught you guys off guard with the wife thing. Haha. And thanks for the awesome reviews! I'll just have to make this fic more awesome as well…Yosh! :D**

**Mizzgirlygirl0: I was thinking that maybe I could add someone to stir the love situations going on. You know, to cause some jealousy so that Naruto MAY realize his feelings faster? Yeah, I'm kind of not a fan of heartbreaking but it's for the sake of naruhina! **

**MangaJuiceXD: sorry I got your name kind of wrong. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! And, I kind of had trouble making up names so I decided to just use the original characters names and just add or take out some letters. Haha. I ran out of creativity! I'm such a failure :P**

**Brawlerbro: yeah, I agree! Naruto and Hinata are meant to be. I'm actually a fan of other pairings with Hinata but that's just me. :D Oh, don't worry about it. It's none of the guys you named, and it's not an OC either. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I'm just as disappointed and surprised as you guys are. XD**

**It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 4**

Recap: Everyone then shuffled out of the classroom. Hinata was just about to leave when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him…Hinata's eyes widened as her eyes studied the person in front of her…It was Naruto…

Naruto was as surprised as she was, what brought him to stop her from leaving just now? He didn't really understand it, but he figured he just had to talk to her. The sensation he was feeling as he held her arm was unreal for him, it was quite unfamiliar as he felt warmth in his heart.

Hinata was practically shaking with disbelief. The boy who she had long had a crush on…had long loved is actually looking at her? Actually holding her arm? I mean, first it was the kiss, and now this? She thought that it was too good to be true. She must've already died and went to heaven.

Her cheeks were a deep red color as she forgot to breathe. As she lost air to breathe with, she suddenly gasped desperately for air surprising and startling Naruto out of his daze.

"Hinata! Hey! Hinata! Are you okay?You look all red too, should I take you to the hospital!" Naruto asked hastily. He was really worried for some reason. Ever since his mother died from a heart attack last year he would always over react when things like this would happen. He quickly picked her up bridal style and before she could even mumble a quick, "I'm okay" he rushed off to the direction of the school's clinic.

Hinata was clinging to his neck as he quickly ran through the halls, being overwhelmed by everything that was happening she finally mustered all the energy she had left within her to yell, "N-naruto! I-I-It's Okay! I'm a-alright!"

Naruto then abruptly stopped running and looked down to the petite girl in his arms. He sighed in relief," I'm really glad she's okay…" he thought thankfully still looking at her. The pain that he felt in his heart just a moment ago slowly dissipated.

"Oh, that's good! I'm so glad to hear that Hinata! I thought I was going to lose you for a second there…"

The midnight blue haired teenager stared at Naruto in confusion, "Why would he think that? And why would he be worried? He barely knows me after all…" was all she thought; completely leaving behind the fact that Naruto was still holding her and that she was still clinging to his neck.

Naruto must have also forgotten he was still holding Hinata as he started to walk off again to the direction of their school's exit. "I haven't felt that way since mom had her heart attack…" Naruto thought as he had a look of confusion on his face.

Hinata finally dismissed her last thought as she continued to avert her attention to what was happening. Her face suddenly flushed a seriously dark red as she noticed their current situation.

"N-n-naruto is carrying m-me? A-a-and he hasn't e-even let me d-down y-yet! Oh my kami! This i-is just l-like m-my dream yesterday!" She thought as she continued to stare at Naruto's face.

Mentally readying herself to tell Naruto to let her down, she whispered quietly," N-naruto…y-you can let m-me down n-now…" She really didn't want him to let her go, but what would people think if they saw them like that? And what would Naruto think? He'd probably be confused as to why she hadn't told him to let her down yet.

The blonde was brought out of his deep thoughts as he glanced at Hinata again…still in his arms.

"OH! Sorry Hinata! I totally forgot…" He quickly said as he let her down on her feet gently.

"I-it's okay N-naruto…" she replied as she looked down hiding the blush that was spread across her cheeks.

Naruto was a bit disappointed that she wanted him to let her down, but he quickly hid his expression before Hinata looked up at him again.

"N-naruto…back t-there in the c-classroom…d-did you want to tell m-me something?" Hinata curiously asked seeing as it was him who stopped her from leaving a few minutes ago.

"Ah…that…I wanted to talk to you…about the uhh…k-kiss…" Naruto was kind of embarrassed when he said "kiss", it was such a foreign word to hear coming from his mouth.

Hinata slightly slumped her shoulders looking at the ground…"I just know he's going to apologize for kissing me…"was all that went through her mind as she readied herself to hear it coming from him.

"I was wondering… if you… felt something. When we accidentally kissed…I mean, I don't know if it's natural or if it's just me." Naruto stated as he went through the events of the day of their class picture taking.

Hinata thought her neck broke as she quickly looked up at Naruto clearly showing how surprised she was. "W-what?"

"I know you're surprised, and you probably think I'm stupid for asking…but it was my first kiss too… that day…" The blond said with his voice slightly growing quieter with every word.

"R-really?" Hinata said stalling so that she could think of what to say. She didn't want to develop false hopes that Naruto was actually feeling the same way as her. And she didn't want to indirectly admit that she loved him either by telling him she felt a warm sensation and that she was practically filling up with happiness when they kissed. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"U-um I believe it f-felt like h-how a f-f-first k-kiss _should_ feel." She said practically stating out the obvious.

"Oh, ok. I just didn't want to ignore the whole thing without talking to you. I'm glad that you're not mad Hinata. I'm sure you wanted your first kiss with someone you love." He said as he flashed her a bright grin telling her everything he needed to know was answered.

"So, can I walk you home? It's the least I can do for causing you so much trouble… Hinata chan." Naruto offered as he took her hand and started to walk off not looking back to see Hinata's reaction.

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized he had just called her "Hinata" with a "chan" and he was holding her hand! She was so happy now she could faint! She could die now too if it meant this would last forever.

She then thought, "Wait…does he even know where I live?" And as if on cue he turned back and casually asked "Hinata chan, where do you live? Ehehehe…" he chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto still held Hinata's hand in his as they both walked off to the direction of Hinata's house. The blonde didn't know why, but he just felt like holding her hand. He was acting on impulse, and when he was with her…he just didn't understand himself. That's how he was with Hinata Hyuga.

As they arrived at the Hyuga Manor they were both greeted by Neji. Naruto of course didn't notice this. He was currently looking at one of the biggest mansions he has ever seen. It was 10 times bigger than his house! His mouth was as wide as it could go, which is pretty wide. And his eyes were just big white circles as he once again looked back at Hinata to see if she was really heading inside.

"Hinata! This is your house? I mean, maybe you got the wrong one?" He said quickly running after Hinata and matching her pace.

Hinata giggled lightly "I t-think I of a-all p-people should k-know w-where I l-live N-naruto kun." She said teasingly as she entered the gate.

Naruto smiled at her remark. He also thought her giggle was just so…heavenly sounding. Wait… did I just say heavenly? What am I thinking? I do NOT understand myself at all was all he said to himself as he stopped walking to find someone in front of him. He looked just like Hinata… same eyes, same pale skin and same hair… wait. Scratch that, his was shinier.

Neji arched his eyebrow as he eyed the teen in front of him. He studied Naruto as he looked down and noticed he was holding his cousin's… hand?

"You, I believe you have taken something from Hinata. Please give it back NOW." He demanded as if it should be obvious as to what he was pertaining to.

"What? Who are you anyway? And I totally did not take anything from Hinata chan!" The blond exclaimed, he was determined to prove this total prick wrong.

"That's none of your business. I am not inclined to tell you who I am. And if it were not already obvious, you still have Hinata's hand. Give it back before I tear every limb from your body and feed it to Hanabi's bunnies." He finished followed by him glaring daggers at Naruto, already giving him a taste of his wrath.

Inside Naruto was trembling, he really didn't like bunnies…but it didn't show on the outside as he glared back at the male hyuga. "I really don't like you dattebayo." Was all he said as he let Hinata's hand go and turned to her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata chan! I can't wait; it'll be our first field trip this semester!" He exclaimed happily waving as he left in a frantic run before Hinata could even reply.

Neji smirked at this."Ah, the bunnies threat never fails." He said as he walked triumphantly back to the mansion.

Hinata frowned at this, and continued to follow her cousin. She smiled softly then, thinking about everything that just happened. It was all just so fast! And to think, all of her fantasies had already come true in one week's time. Ah, all her dreams flashed through her mind.

They kissed like in her dream where they were getting married.

He carried her like in her dream where he was her prince and saved her.

He held her hand like he was her boyfriend.

Could life get any better when all your dreams have already come true? Don't think so.

_**The next day**_

Hinata sighed as she looked out of the bus's window. They were currently heading to the resort for their field trip. She was really happy when Naruto had greeted her, he was finally noticing her. Not as much as she wanted though; since right after he had said hi to her he took off after Sakura asking if she wanted to sit beside him.

Hinata was confused though as to why Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather had also come. She shrugged the thought away thinking it was nothing. They had finally arrived after a 20 minute bus trip. It's wasn't far seeing as Kakashi sensei already stated it was near their school. The lavender eyed teen then remembered why she was feeling so down. _Ramen is love _had not replied to her yesterday, it was so unlike him/her…I mean, if it wasn't Naruto which was exactly what she wanted to figure out.

Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Why did Jiraiya have to come? He's such a pervert. I bet it's for his "research". Then Naruto looked to his left to see at least 10 girls surrounding Sasuke asking for his name as his number and the usual stuff. Right after noticing this he heard a loud "CHAAAAAAAAAAA! Get away from MY SASUKE KUN!" Well, I guess Sakura finally got pissed off. Naruto thought as he felt the major killer intent radiating off from her.

The blond then remembered last night when he was just about to reply to _Tomato Cheeks._ He was just about ready to type when his dad came in asking why he didn't do his history report. Minato complained about how he had to listen to his teacher Gai sensei's 2 hour lecture about how unyouthful it was for Naruto to not do his homework, and how his grades will never burn with youthfulness if he continues. Minato wasn't mad that Naruto didn't do his homework, he just didn't want Gai calling anymore…

Anyways, back to the resort. Everyone had already settled in to their respective cabins putting their stuff away seeing as they were staying for a few days. Everyone then met back at the beach planning to go swimming. Hinata didn't go though. She really didn't like swimming with people around…She really loves swimming, but just when she's alone. Shino didn't go either, so he stayed with Hinata as they watched their other classmates.

Sakura looked around wondering where Sasuke could be. She might have scared all the fan girls of this beach off, so she should have Sasuke all to herself now, right? All she had to do was find him.

Sasuke was ready for this though, he stayed hidden in a tree wearing a disguise. It consisted of bushy brows, and a bowl styled wig. Yes, you guessed right. He was going Gai and Lee style. He knew if Sakura saw even one bowl styled hair cut she would go running not wanting to be greeted by the usual flying heart winks.

"Stupid Itachi, Making me come here by black mailing me…when I get back home I am going to so tear every limb from his body and feed them to mom's bunnies." He hissed out as he remembered the threat Itachi made yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

Itachi grinned. "A trip you say, to a resort? Interesting, you should go." He said teasingly, knowing Sasuke would NOT want to go.

Sasuke snorted at this. "Tell me when you're done dreaming because I am so not going to that hell hole you call a "resort"."

"Oh, you're not are you? My, I wonder what would happen if I gave every single one of your fan girls in your school our address…" Itachi threatened. He just loved to mess with his brother. It's the only amusement he ever gets to have with his lifestyle. Itachi was really successful as he managed the Uchiha Corps at the age of 21. It was highly impressive, and he never got the daylight of time to do anything other than work.

"You wouldn't…"Sasuke spat out, glaring hard at his brother.

"Oh, I would." Itachi replied in an amused tone.

_**Flashback End**_

Oh this was going to be a hell of a few days he thought in defeat as he stayed sitting on a branch reading his book. It was kind of hard with the bushy eyebrows though.

When everyone was done swimming they all headed back to their cabins to rest for the night. Shikamaru was left behind though; he wasn't watching the clouds if that's what you're thinking. No, he was sleeping in the sand…and apparently he had boobs and was a mermaid. Ino must've formed a mermaid body on top of Shikamaru as he slept in the sand. Poor Shikamaru…Luckily for him Chouji had managed to find him when he tripped on Shikamaru's well formed uh…mermaid body. He had thought that he saw a pineapple on the beach, but he was sadly mistaken. And so the big boned teen dragged Shikamaru back to their cabin.

Hinata felt the heat of the cabin as the humid air surrounded them. She was assigned in a cabin with Ino. And it was quite weird…seeing as Hinata almost screamed when she saw Ino with green stuff on her face and cucumber slices on her eyes. She shuddered at the thought. I guess there is a price when it comes to beauty Hinata thought still thinking of the image of Ino's facial mask at night.

She tossed and turned restlessly in her bed thinking that maybe a quick swim would do the trick to cool her off. No one was at the beach right now and it wasn't a local one. It was those private ones that can be reserved, so if her classmates weren't there then no one would see her. She threw on her Bathing suit as she exited her cabin and headed for the beach.

Naruto frantically looked for the sweater he was wearing a while ago. He was planning to wear it to sleep but he couldn't find it. Ah! Maybe I left it at the beach he thought as he headed out. He strolled on the beaches shore as he enjoyed the sight of the moon. It was so beautiful with its light shimmering on the ocean's water. Speaking of water, he heard faint splashes somewhere in the distance. Was someone swimming? It couldn't be, everyone was sleeping.

He realized he was wrong…really wrong as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen swimming in the water. Her body was perfectly curved as she gently splashed the water on her body. Her hair was long and was reflecting the moon's light as it glistened in the darkness.

"Oh…My…KAMI." Was all Naruto said still staring disbelievingly at the girl in front of him with his mouth wide open.

**There you have it guys! LOL. Hope you guys liked it… MAN, one of the longest ones I've done yet. Really hope you guys liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: I don't wear orange

**Yo! Wow, I'm on a roll. I just keep updating huh? I told you people that I don't have a life. Lol. Ok, now that's out of the way I shall continue to reply to your very youthful reviews , thanks guys. :D Oh, Hey…does anyone else think that music affects your writing? I think it does O.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Ok? Atleast give me credit for making a story about it T.T**

**DayDreamingOfyOu: lol. I know, the bunnies thing was pretty random, sorry to scare you. :D I hope there are no kids reading this, I might have traumatized them and scarred them from bunnies forever. O.o. haha. Wow, you have a pretty good idea of how I write. You'll be hard to surprise. XD Well, on to the story! I'm excited myself for the jealousy to start! Thanks for always reviewing, ur awesome! :DDDD**

**Mi3staR: LOL. That would be interesting…if Jiraiya weren't there, you know what I mean? XD Anyways, let's see what happens! I'm getting pretty excited with all these ideas blowing up in my mind :DDD**

**: damn! LOL. I forgot about the Namikaze thing. *sweat drop* I'm just so used to Uzumaki. :S haha, thanks! I didn't actually think I'd be good at comedy! But thanks for motivating me to do better :D Ohh, you'll find out. Haha. Since she's not a ninja and all, she can't just disappear now can she? Lols.**

**Mizzgirlygirl0: thank you! And thanks for reading :D I just love doing the naruhina moments. ^-^**

**Lunetaylina: sorry it wasn't as long as you would have liked :S I'll try to make them longer :D I keep leaving you guys with the cliffhangers. Haha. I shall have mercy you people and try to lessen the cliffhangers. :D**

**Now back to the story! ^-^**

* * *

_**It Started with Fan Fiction**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Recap: He realized he was wrong…really wrong as he watched the most beautiful girl he had ever seen swimming in the water. Her body was perfectly curved as she gently splashed the water on her body. Her hair was long and was reflecting the moon's light as it glistened in the darkness.

"Oh…My…KAMI." Was all Naruto said still staring disbelievingly at the girl in front of him with his mouth wide open.

Naruto just didn't know how to approach her. If she saw him there staring at her she'd think he was a pervert. If he tried to talk to her she'd still think he was a pervert. Either way, she'd see me as a pervert. "I guess I have nothing to lose." Naruto thought as he bravely went towards the girl, completely forgetting his purpose for returning back to the beach.

"Ah. So the brave teen chooses to approach the beautiful and mysterious girl, huh?" Jiraiya said as he observed the two and jotted down quick notes. He chuckled when he realized he was right all along. Naruto and the Hyuga girl were definitely a good source for his research.

_**Flashback**_

Jiraiya was currently in Tsunade's office. He decided to take a break from his writing occupation to visit his good friend and favorite source of research.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance as she looked at the tall figure in front of her. "What do you want, Jiraiya?" she asked impatiently as she eyed him in slight annoyance.

"Nothing, why so mean, Tsunade? You getting wrinkles again? I knew you looked a bit older then the last time I saw you." he commented not knowing he was really pushing Tsunade's buttons right now.

Tsunade glared at him menacingly but refrained from hitting him. Last time he visited, let's just say her office needed a new door…and window…and wall…and, well you get the idea.

There were class photos on her desk spread all over the surface. Jiraiya took a quick glance to see if maybe there would be an interesting sight; maybe a beautiful high school girl? But what he laid his eyes on was even better. His godson…was kissing a girl? In a class photo? It may have been an accident, but Jiraiya knew when there was a spark between two people, and when there wasn't.

Smiling like an idiot he remembered Tsunade had told him just a moment ago that she was busy with some kind of field trip.

"Sooooo…" he said quite casually. "The school is going on a field trip, eh?"He asked as he looked over at her to see her reaction.

"No, you can't come." Was all she said, already reading Jiraiya's mind.

"Oh come on! Tsunade, it's for my research! My life depends on this kind of living!" He complained as he threw his hands in the air emphasizing his point.

"And why, my dear perverted friend, should I care?" was her reply as she continued to sign letters and what not.

"Ah, because if I come, than Dan comes." Jiraiya stated confidently. He knew Tsunade was interested in his friend Dan when he first introduced them to each other. Dan was his ultimate trump card when he wanted something from Tsunade. And judging by the way the lead on her pencil broke just at the mention of his name he triumphantly folded his arms across his chest.

"O-ok fine. You can come, but you better stay away from my students! Especially the girls! Or I will seriously drag you back here and beat the crap out of you even if I'd have to buy a whole new office!" Tsunade yelled threateningly.

Jiraiya gulped. "I guess I'll have to just be a tad bit sneaky when I collect my research from my godson and that hyuga girl."

_**Flashback end**_

It's not like he was trying to get a peek at the Hyuga girl. What he wanted was the magic that came with both Naruto and the Hyuga girl. Maybe he'd add a bit of his own perverted scenes since that was the idea of his books, but it did always have a story line. And he was definitely getting the perfect one from the two teens.

Naruto was really debating with himself right now; he was hesitating a bit seeing as he neared the girl the image of her was getting clearer and clearer until…

"H-H-Hinata?" was all Naruto could say at the moment. The same shy girl at the back, that he barely noticed because of the baggy clothes she always wore…was actually perfectly formed and just plain beautiful and stunning without all of it.

Hinata quickly tensed, her heart was beating so fast it was affecting her whole body. She didn't know what to do! She knew it was Naruto…but now he was seeing her…in a bathing suit…a two piece bathing suit! That's like seeing someone in their underwear!

The midnight blue haired girl felt her head swing from side to side, she couldn't think straight. Nor see right for that matter. Her legs we're turning into jelly as she finally fell back into the water…unconscious.

"Hinata! Hinata! Oh man, what do I do?" Naruto was panicking now as he quickly went to the girl and picked her up bridal style. He blushed a deep red as he realized he was holding her in his arms, and she was practically naked!

"She's cold…" He thought as he then remembered the jacket he came to look for. After he had finally spotted it, he put it around Hinata to keep her from shivering from the really cool breeze.

"I can't take her back to her cabin…I know that Ino is a really light sleeper."He concluded as he remembered the time Kiba and he had tried to prank her during a camping trip, but failed miserably.

If he tried to take her back to her cabin, and if Ino woke up, it would cause total chaos. After debating for about 10 minutes he decided he'd take Hinata to his cabin. He could wake her up early in the morning to tell her to go back to her cabin and tell Ino she went for a morning stroll. Yeah! That would be believable…right?

As he entered his cabin he found that Sasuke had already drifted off to sleep, with his lee styled disguise close by. He tiptoed his way to his dresser, Hinata couldn't just sleep wet, right? She'd catch a cold. But then again…wouldn't that mean that he'd have to…gulp…change her himself?

He decided against it, she'd probably hate me if I did that. So Naruto simply decided to cautiously and carefully dry her body off with a towel, trying not to touch any parts that are undesired to be touched.

He then put a baggy T shirt he had on her and then laid her on his bed. Naruto thought that it would be better for him to sleep on the floor since she may get the wrong idea if she woke up beside him. But as he was about to get ready to sleep on the floor he noticed Hinata was furiously shivering as she gripped the blanket he put on her closer to her body.

The blond teen went to feel Hinata's forehead and immediately pulled his hand back seeing as it was really really hot. Oh kami, please forgive me for what I'm about to do he prayed as he began to settle next to Hinata on his bed.

He stared at her face that was currently facing him. "She's so beautiful…and she…looks like an angel…" he thought as he continued to stare at her face as the moonlight bounced off her porcelain skin and graced her features with an unusual glow.

Naruto couldn't help himself from touching her face, so he then caressed her cheek softly with his hand. Hinata felt the warmth and rubbed her cheek against his hand. It was natural seeing as warmth was what she needed at the moment.

The blond blushed from the contact. She was just so…cute! She was like a kitten…Naruto was weak…very weak at the moment. Hinata was still very cold as she snuggled up to Naruto's chest curling up as she settled right under his chin.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" was all Naruto could think as he blushed deeply. What was this feeling? His heart beat faster as he held her closer to him. You couldn't really blame him for acting that way, since the girl was practically wearing only his t shirt while under was her two piece bathing suit.

After Naruto got passed the whole freaking out moment he finally settled down and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. He mentally prepared himself to wake up earlier than Hinata, and earlier than Sasuke. If Sasuke woke up early and saw them together like that…he could only think of one word to describe that situation…Awkward.

"Naruto…" The midnight blue haired girl mumbled under her breath dreamily.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought as he placed a look of confusion on his face. Did she just say his name?

No, probably not. He was probably just hearing things. So he continued to close his eyes once again as he still held the hyuga girl close to his chest.

_**The Next Day**_

Sasuke cleared his throat as he looked at the scene in front of him in disgust. "Wake up dobe." Was all Sasuke said as he continued to stare at Naruto's bed.

Naruto was currently on his bed, drooling. He had heard Sasuke's voice, but he wasn't in the right state of mind as he answered," Dad…Five…more…minutes…" after a few seconds of Sasuke waiting irritably for Naruto to wake up he was about to say something when Naruto suddenly yelled,

"STOP CALLING Gai sensei! I'll do my History report! Youthfully!"

The raven haired boy stared at the blond for a minute in slight confusion. As he finished thinking about what Naruto had just said, he took the nearest pillow and threw it harshly at Naruto's face as all the feathers from the pillow came out.

"OUCH! What the hell?" Naruto roared as he picked the pillow of his face and narrowed his eyes at his rival, and yet at the same time bestfriend.

"What did you do that for teme?" Naruto questioned as he then came to realization.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled loudly as his eyes widened and he looked around anxiously.

Sasuke flinched at the loudness of his cabin mate's voice. "Hinata?" He then thought. What does Hinata have to do with anything?

"What are you talking about dobe? Don't tell me you had a…dream about her?" he then smirked, that meant he was teasing Naruto.

"Shut up! I totally didn't." Naruto retorted in a huff as he looked away and pouted.

"Ah, it was about Gai…I don't say I approve of your taste Naruto, but I respect your decision. I mean, it must take a lot of "youth" out of you."

"SHUT UP SASUKE TEME!" he yelled a lot louder than the last time.

Naruto was REALLY confused. What time was it anyway? Had Hinata already woken up before him? He felt like the whole thing was probably a dream. The only way to prove otherwise was to talk to Hinata, right?

Sasuke smirked and then continued to change the subject, already disinterested in it. "Well, you better get up dobe. Everyone's already awake."

"Whatever, I'll be out after I take a quick shower." Naruto replied as he got off his bed and headed to the washroom bringing a towel with him. He would usually just say he didn't care that they were already awake as he would continue to sleep. Today was different though, he had a reason to get up; A really good reason.

Hinata knew Ino was suspicious when she walked in their cabin wearing…Naruto's t-shirt.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She touched the material beneath her and realized it was…breathing?

She quickly opened her eyes as she got off from whatever, or whoever's chest she was laying on just a moment ago. Oh…no…

"N-N-N-N-Naruto kun?" She squeaked. What was happening! She probably would make a new record with the never seen deep red blush that crossed her cheeks. Hinata inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes chanting "It's just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Well, it is a pretty good dream she commented to herself.

She opened her eyes still seeing the blond, cheerful, beautiful, muscular…OK! It's not a dream! Stop right there Hinata!

Hinata didn't have the time to realize she was wearing Naruto's shirt as she quickly got off from the bed and tiptoed her way to the exit. She was so confused right now! What had happened? OH…WAIT…its coming back to her now…I was swimming, right?

Then she remembered hearing Naruto's voice. "NO WAY! Don't tell me…that…that Naruto really saw me? A-a-and he t-t-t-took me t-to his c-cabin? WHY?" she screamed inside her head. Hinata felt the morning breeze tickle her legs as she speed walked back to her cabin, avoiding and hiding behind trees every time she'd see someone.

She then looked down…what was she wearing? As she slowly lowered her head she just saw…orange. "This isn't what I brought to the beach yesterday…wait…Naruto…orange…Naruto…orange…" Could it be Naruto's t shirt? The lavender eyed teen suddenly felt woozy and flushed as she came to realize SHE was WEARING NARUTO'S SHIRT!

No! She ordered herself to stay awake. I mean, she just woke up! She really had to fix this fainting thing. Why were all these things happening?

It's not that she didn't want it to happen; she was practically jumping for joy feeling like she had just won a million dollars. On the other hand though, everything that was happening also made her feel like Naruto and her have a chance, but that couldn't be. He had always been in love with Sakura. Why would he trade that for someone like…her?

As she reached her cabin still seriously confused, she tiptoed through the front door hoping Ino was still asleep. I guess luck wasn't on her side today as she screamed seeing Ino's facial mask right in front of her face. It was worse looking in the morning!

"I-I-Ino!" She surprisingly managed to squeak out.

" Hinata, where have you been? Hmmm?" Ino asked eyeing the girl up and down. She was going to go back to looking at Hinata's face when she finally noticed the t-shirt.

"Hey, Hinata chan, you don't like the color orange, and that t shirt is way too big for you. Whose is it? Ah, you must've had some fun last night huh." The blonde commented as she smiled slyly at Hinata raising her eyebrow up and down.

Hinata blushed at her remark." N-No I-I just w-went for a m—morning swim when I…uh…found! Yes, I f-found this t-shirt. I g-got c-cold s-since it was e-early in t-the m-morning so I…uh…put it o-on."

Ino narrowed her eyes in thought. She'd let it go this time, but she knew something was up. She was the queen of gossip for goodness sake! She would not let this juicy piece of information go, not if she could help it.

_**Flashback end**_

_

* * *

_Temari smiled happily as they reached the resort they planned on going to for a month now. She looked over to Gaara who had a frown on his face and Kankuro who was applying more paint on his face. "Lay off the man makeup Kankuro, you know it's going to wash off later anyway." Temari commented as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Tem! This is NOT MAN MAKEUP! It's paint! Very manly paint!" Kankuro whined as he scowled and returned the makeup, I mean "paint" into his bag.

They weren't really having a vacation if that's what was on your mind. They we're actually a band named _Grains of Time_. They had become quite popular in Suna and decided that maybe they should travel to other places; see how far their talents would take them.

They once had a singer in their band, but the person quit saying that she couldn't sing anymore due to a throat infection. It was quite unfortunate; she was really good after all.

Gaara smirked as he thought of the girl he saw awhile ago. She was hiding behind a tree as she nearly fainted but stopped herself. She actually talked to herself saying various things. Gaara only caught the words, "Naruto…Orange…t shirt?...faint problems."

The words were really random but Gaara was amused by them none the less. He shaked the thoughts out of his head as he noticed Temari and Kankaro started to walk off again. They were still arguing about the "manly paint."

"It's only called manly paint because you're the one that made and named it!" Temari yelled loudly.

"No! My customer's happen to like my manly paint."Kankuro retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Temari laughed loudly then. " You and I both know the customers you're talking about are only your puppets."

"SHUT UP Tem! That's a secret!" He hissed quite loudly as he glanced at Gaara to see if he heard any of it.

* * *

Hinata tried her best to avoid Naruto. It would just be too… awkward. And she was sure she'd faint the minute she'd catch a glance of his chest. So she busied herself with Shino as they went to look for…bugs.

Shino had stated that there were rare bugs seen in the area and he was really excited to check it out. He refused to ask Kiba…because Kiba always brought bug repellant. Shino slightly twitched at the thought of Kiba spraying the repulsive substance at the rare bugs he had longed to see. Hell would break out if that were to happen.

Kiba and Hinata were Shino's only friends. It wasn't because people thought his interest in bugs was creepy. It was far off from that actually. They all stated that, the instance they saw him when he transferred to Konaha High a year ago, that he looked like a…gang member. I mean, with the jacket, hood, and glasses covering his face, who wouldn't think that?

After Hinata and Shino had finished looking for the rare bugs they returned to the resort to find everyone…singing? They were all around a t.v. as Tsunade sang a song with Dan. I guess it was karaoke night.

Jiraiya looked mildly annoyed. He liked Dan, yes. But he liked Tsunade too, a lot if you know what I mean. What other choices did Jiraiya really have? Dan was his trump card after all.

Damn modern technology and their ability to make anti aging creams! Dan was actually the vice president of one of the most popular anti aging cream companies this year. And that was why Dan still had amazingly young looking skin. He hated to admit it, but Tsunade did too! Jiraiya couldn't use them since he was allergic to the substances. "Ah, which god did I anger so much as to take my good looks away?" Jiraiya mumbled to himself defeated.

Shino shook his head. He was not going to listen to them sing. Last time he joined them for karaoke night he had to go to the doctor to check if he was deaf. Kiba always howled during his singing, for some weird reason. And Ino just…well…screeched. He walked away giving a small nod to Hinata signaling his bye.

Hinata was left there outside. She knew Naruto was there so that meant only one thing. And that was that she would not enter. She sighed as she walked off to the direction of the beautiful gazebo she had seen awhile back.

She went back to the cabin to fetch her notebook. The one she laid her ideas and drawings in. She had a lot of ideas just swimming in her mind and she just had to jot them down. As she finally arrived she sat down and watched the sun set as the red mixed with orange and above there was a beautiful purplish color, her favorite.

Hinata had finally finished writing her ideas down. She was really satisfied with what she came up with. Hinata just knew she'd receive a bunch of reviews on her next chapter.

The lavender eyed teen looked around checking if anyone was around. She didn't see anyone so she started to…sing. She actually loved singing, she was amazingly good too. It was the secret no one knew about, and she liked to keep it that way. Too bad it wouldn't stay a secret any longer.

Hinata started to sing. It was one of her favorite songs of all time it just spoke to her and she loved the way it sounded.

Haruka sora hibiite iru inori wa kiseki ni

Mayonaka no  
Ao ni tokete nagareteku namida no tsubu  
Mayoi naku tsutsumikomu nukumori ni deatta  
Masshiro na yuki no you ni  
Dokoma demo sunao na kotoba  
Tetsu no hane matotta boku wo ugokashiteku

Kizutsuku tabi ni yasashiku nareru  
Kimi no sono egao dake mamori nukitai  
Negai wa hitotsu

She was cut off as someone else sang a part of the song following where she had left off.

Toki wo koe  
Kizamareta kanashimi no kioku  
Massugu ni uketomeru  
Kimi wa hikari no tenshi  
Ano hi mune ni tomotta eien no honoo  
Fukai yami toki hanatte  
Jiyuu no tobira hiraiteku  
Tsuyoku hate nai mirai he

The person's voice was low but it sounded even and it just flowed nicely as he sang word by word.

Her eyes widened as she realized someone had just heard her singing. She slowly turned around to see…who was it she was seeing? He had strikingly red hair and his eyes were a light green that reflected the sunset making them even more beautiful. His face was pale and he had a tattoo on his forehead? It apparently said love.

"W-who are y-you?" Hinata stuttered as she continued to stare at the boy in front of her.

"You…have a nice voice." Was all he said as he continued to look at the sunset, completely ignoring her question.

Hinata blushed at the comment as she looked down. "T-thank y-you…" she replied. If he didn't want to tell his name, then she wouldn't force him to.

Naruto saw Hinata leave and was just about to follow her when his friends stopped him, telling him that he was to sing next. He wanted to decline because if he didn't he'd lose sight of where she was going. His friends insisted on one song though, like old times. So he agreed and decided he'd leave right after he was done the song.

After he had finished his song he ran off to the direction Hinata had left. He continued to look for her when he finally spotted her at a gazebo close to edge of a cliff that had a pretty good view of the ocean.

He was just about to run to her when he noticed someone was with her…it was a guy. He didn't know the guy so he continued to run to see what was going on. Then he saw the guy sit next to her. "How dare he!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. I mean, he doesn't even know Hinata chan! What makes him think he can sit beside her just like that? Naruto could feel a twinging pain in his heart. What? What was this feeling? Whenever I'm with Hinata…or see her…I just feel weird. Why is that? He asked himself. What he didn't know, was that what he was feeling at the moment was…jealousy.

* * *

**LOL. I totally wrote until I made it to the jealousy part. Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Things are going to get just a little bit more complicated. Haha. Seeing as Ino and Jiraiya are in the picture. Oh! Don't forget Gaara. Sorry if some of you maybe don't like the idea of GaaHina, but… It's my story, right? :D Anyways, the song her and Gaara sang was Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki. You guys have to check it out! She's Hinata's japanese voice actor! And that's why I picked her song for Hinata to sing. It's just so epic knowing Hinata can sing if she wanted to since her voice actor is a singer. It's just so AWESOME! :3**

**Till next time guys! ^-^ Thanks for reading X)**


	6. Chapter 6: Let the games begin

**Yo! I'm back with another chapter for you guys! :D I see some of you oppose to the whole Gaara thing, but I'm glad you're keeping your minds open for the possibilities! X) I personally like GaaHina, but you all know NaruHina is totally my main couple! :3 Anyways, Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing…I did tell you guys that you're all awesome, right? ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, whatever has already happened in my story should've happened in the show already :D**

**DayDreamingOf yOu: Thank you! ^-^ I'm glad you liked it. I was actually deciding if he should recognize her or not and I was like what the heck; It was about time he knew Hinata would be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. XD lol. Oh yeah! I made it pretty obvious that Gaara would do that with the whole band thing and then the missing singer, so yeah. **** Hmmm, you know a side love story for shika and tem would be fun! So look forward to that :DDD. Well, here's chapter 6 for ya! ;3**

**PapaSmurfy: lol! Thank you ^-^ I totally think it sucks that he's dense, but that just makes it all the more fun when he realizes he's actually starting to love Hinata. :D Oh, and Gaara! You're going to be reading a lot about him in this story, because he's pretty important and awesome if I may add. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

** XD: lol. I'll try! I just enjoy seeing Naruto being tormented by his own denseness. I mean, he'd already have Hinata if he already realized he's starting to love her. :D **

**LizaKon: Sorry about that! Lol. Don't worry about it, that's why they made some guys available in Naruto. They're for the fans to have. XD like Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Itachi, and well you get the idea. :DDD **

**Lunetaylina: haha. Yeah I know :D they do make a good couple too. And that's why I picked him! He's not taken, and he's awesome :3 **

**Thanks everyone! The waiting's over :D **

**Now here comes the drama :OOOO**

_**It Started With Fanfiction**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Recap: "How dare he!" Naruto exclaimed to himself. I mean, he doesn't even know Hinata chan! What makes him think he can sit beside her just like that? Naruto could feel a twinging pain in his heart. What? What was this feeling? Whenever I'm with Hinata…or see her…I just feel weird. Why is that? He asked himself. What he didn't know, was that what he was feeling at the moment was…jealousy.

Hinata was surprised when Gaara had sat beside her. Who was he? And why was he talking to her? Wait…how could she not notice he was behind her? She was usually good at detecting these kinds of things, but he really caught her off guard when he suddenly sang a part of the song she was singing.

Gaara smirked as he recognized Hinata as the girl he had seen awhile back. She sure is weird he thought to himself. But it's not like he wasn't weird himself he commented as he continued to stare at the girl. She is kind of cute though…and different then other girls. Gaara then remembered why he had approached her to begin with. He heard her sing and he was drawn to her voice, it was just so beautiful. Their band needed a singer right? And she was absolutely perfect for that position. He just had to ask her, and that's why he walked closer and sat beside her.

Naruto was getting closer and closer as the two figures he was heading for finally noticed him.

"Hinata! Hinata chan!" He yelled as he ran and was now in front of them, panting.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stammered as she felt woozy once again. I can't faint! I won't! She scolded herself as she struggled to keep awake.

Gaara was calm as he just looked at Naruto. Who was this guy? He was definitely too loud for his liking though.

"Hinata! Are you all right? What are you doing here? And who's this guy? Is he bothering you?" The blond hastily asked as he eyed Gaara suspiciously and then looked to Hinata again for her answer.

"N-no…Naruto k-kun, It's a-alright…He w-wasn't bothering m-me." Hinata replied as she glanced to Gaara at her right to see his reaction. The midnight blue haired teen was confused; why would Naruto worry so much? And it looked like he was in a hurry to get here, as if something were already happening.

Naruto really didn't like this feeling he was getting. And he didn't like the fact that as Gaara continued to stare at Hinata the feeling was getting worse. He wasn't thinking when he suddenly grabbed Hinata's hand and turned the other way heading back to the beach.

Hinata's eyes widened as she was dragged by Naruto heading back to the beach. She looked back at Gaara who was looking at them with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Did he do something wrong? He asked himself.

The lavender eyed teen caught Gaara's gaze as their eyes locked. She sounded a quick "sorry" as she was still speed walking to catch up with Naruto's pace.

"I guess I'll have to ask her another time." Gaara mumbled to himself as he narrowed his eyes in the direction Naruto and Hinata had just left. Who was that guy? Could he be her boyfriend? Gaara was confused. For some reason, deep inside him, he kind of hoped he wasn't her boyfriend.

As Naruto and Hinata reached the beach Naruto let her hand go and faced her.

"Hinata…I…I'm sorry about dragging you back here. I just…I just really wanted to talk to you…" Naruto mumbled looking down at his feet. He felt guilty. He practically dragged her here for a reason he didn't know of, he just couldn't stand that guy staring at her like that! _He_ could only stare at her like that. Wait…did I just think that? He dismissed the thought quickly as he looked up to see Hinata's reaction.

Naruto was surprised and confused when he noticed Hinata was smiling at him. She giggled lightly which sent shivers down Naruto's spine…he really loved her giggles…

"S-Sorry…N-naruto kun…I guess t-this is m-my f-fault. It's j-just… I-I've been a-avoiding you t-the w-whole d-day…" Hinata confessed bravely as she looked down, still smiling.

She wasn't stupid to not realize that maybe, just maybe, Naruto was jealous awhile ago. Why else would he drag her back here after seeing her with a guy? She really REALLY didn't want to get her hopes up…but…how could she not when Naruto kept looking for her? Doing all these sweet things that someone would only do if they liked someone?

Naruto sighed in relief, he was just so glad she wasn't mad. He always acted weird around her! He didn't act that way when he was with other people, so why should Hinata be different? Naruto just couldn't help but think about her when he would usually think about Sakura. He couldn't help but look for her when he would usually chase Sakura. Why? Why? Was all Naruto could think as he continued to stare at Hinata.

"N-Naruto kun?" Hinata asked as she tried to get Naruto's attention. He was staring at her. When Hinata realized this she immediately flushed into a deep red. Oh yeah…the "incident" she thought to herself as she slightly got uncomfortable under Naruto's gaze.

"O-oh sorry Hinata chan. Uh...I might know why you're avoiding me, and I just want to explain things to you." Naruto said as he remembered…last night. He then blushed as he looked away. If he even caught the slightest glance at Hinata again he'd remember what he had seen. He still couldn't believe that…Hinata was the girl he had seen swimming. How could someone that beautiful just hide it all away in baggy clothes and thick rimmed glasses? It just seemed like a crime.

Naruto then went on to explaining things as Hinata tried her best to listen but was quickly loosing conscious as she heard him speak word by word. All she heard was "jacket…swimming…cold…cabin…bed…body warmth…hug." Hug was the last word she heard, that did the trick as she lost consciousness and was once again left in Naruto's care.

Temari looked off into the sunset sighing softly. She was at the beaches shore wearing beige shorts, a dark purple tank top and flip flops. She watched the tide wash the sand and return back to the ocean as fast as it had come. It reminded her of her childhood friend; he was just like the tides. First he was there, and then…he wasn't. Temari was 12 years old while he was 11. He was their neighbor and they were practically inseparable. She smiled softly at the thought as she decided it was time to head back.

Temari was just about to head back to her cabin when she spotted something in the sand. She thought it was a pineapple at first until she continued to look on and noticed there was in fact, a body attached to it. "Is that…SHIKAMARU?" she exclaimed excitedly. Then she remembered how angry she was when she realized he had already moved to Konoha without telling her. It completely broke her heart knowing her bestfriend and may I say "secret" first love had not even told her that he was leaving.

Oh payback is really going to be sweet she thought as she prepared to think of a plan that would get Shikamaru so bad, he would be begging for her forgiveness.

Shikamaru was lazily watching the clouds when he was disturbed by someone's cries for help.

"HELP! HELP ME! I'M DROWNING!" A feminine voice called out in the distance.

Shikamaru looked around desperately; he really hoped there was a lifeguard out there to save the person. It would just be so troublesome since Ino had finally left him alone. She kept asking him to do activities with her that he just wasn't up for. So he suggested that Chouji come with her instead. Ino was slightly disappointed but decided she'd settle for anyone since Sakura had already left, looking for Sasuke again.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" the voice shouted once again.

"I knew I should've just slept the rest of the day…" Shikamaru grumbled under his breath as he got up and ran to the ocean and headed for the voice.

What the hell? Shikamaru thought as he was nearing the body that was unconsciously floating in the water. The water was just so…shallow! How could anyone drown at this level of water? I mean, she just had to stand up and she'd be alright! Shikamaru thought again frustrated.

He picked the girl up and headed back to the shore, which was only a few feet away. He laid her down on the sand as he examined the girl. She looked quite…familiar. But he didn't recognize her as he continued to shake her shoulders trying to wake her up.

"He doesn't even remember me?" Temari roared in anger mentally as she continued to pretend to be unconscious. Temari decided that because she really wasn't capable of swimming that she'd pretend to drown in shallow water. And that when Shikamaru would realize she wouldn't wake up, he'd perform cpr on her, and when he even attempts to do that she'd punch him in the gut and throw him in the water. That was her plan. But what she didn't know was that her plan was going to go wrong; really wrong.

"Shikamaru! What's happening?" Chouji called as he ran up to his bestfriend.

"Well, I heard this girl drowning and saved her…even though she didn't need saving, but anyways…she hasn't woken up yet, and I don't really know how to perform cpr." Shikamaru explained as he continued to look at the girl. She really looks familiar he thought again.

"I know how Shikamaru, step aside." Chouji said as he kneeled down next to the girl ready to perform cpr.

What? Temari thought as she slightly opened her eyes to notice someone else was about to perform cpr on her. Her eyes widened as she quickly coughed and yelled, "I'm OKAY!" backing away at the same time.

After she had backed away she quickly got up and ran away hastily; leaving a confused Shikamaru and Chouji.

Shit! Someone else almost kissed me! Ugh! Temari thought in disgust as she continued to run back to her cabin closing the door tightly behind her. That plan TOTALLY backfired she said to herself still panting from her quick sprint.

"Don't think you'll get away with not even remembering me Shikamaru!" She exclaimed as she stomped to her washroom ready to take a shower.

Ino had just finished her jog with Chouji when she noticed Naruto carrying Hinata in his arms heading for their cabin. She raised her eyebrow in thought, "Ah, so Hinata and Naruto huh? I always knew Hinata liked him." Ino said to no one in particular.

"Your right, in fact I think Naruto likes her too." A voice said behind Ino.

Ino quickly turned around to see Jiraiya smirking as he looked off into Naruto and Hinata's direction.

"So you noticed it too? I'm impressed. Only I ever get the juiciest gossip first." Ino replied as she too smiled at the sight of the two.

"You know, I actually have something in mind…do you think you could help me?" The tall figure asked as he looked down at Ino.

"What exactly do you want help with? I'm not doing anything if it's illegal. OR if it involves hooking you up with our principal. I see the way you look at her; you love her, don't you?" The blonde said as she smirked up at him crossing her arms knowing she right.

Jiraiya blushed at the mention of his long time friend and crush but quickly shook his head and said, "No, I actually want to help my dense godson realize what he's missing out on; so you in, or not?" The white haired male asked once again.

Ino laughed as she remembered the times Hinata would stare at Naruto dreamily and how she would blush everytime he'd say her name. She seriously needed some help; liking someone who is as oblivious and dense as Naruto deserves the best. And Ino was just the right person for the job.

"I'm in." Ino said simply as Jiraiya then began to explain his "master" plan to her.

Gaara was walking in the nearby park to get away from his newly acquired beach "fan club." Girls in bikinis were way more annoying than the ones covered in clothes, of course Kankuro objected to Gaara's statement but he wasn't the one with the fan club anyway.

Hinata accompanied Ino to get the jacket she had left in a cabin somewhere near the park. Ino explained that Chouji and she had stumbled on it when they were jogging…well, Chouji had given up halfway and went back but he did reach the cabin they had found. It didn't look occupied and looked quite worn out. It looked pretty creepy from the outside according to Ino.

Jiraiya was with Naruto as he explained that they would be going ghost hunting.

"Naruto, I found this really creepy cabin somewhere in the park and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out. I know you're into these kinds of things, so I thought you'd like to know about it."

"Wow. Cool Jiraiya! Thanks for telling me. I can't wait to tell Kiba, Shino and Sasuke that ghosts really exist! They never believed me in grade 6, but I have a good feeling about this. That today is my lucky day and we are totally going to find some evidence!" Naruto exclaimed confidently pumping his fist into the air.

"Hinata chan, um…do you think you could get it for me? This place really creeps me out…please?" Ino pleaded as she placed her signature puppy dog face.

"O-ok…Ino chan; but don't y-you d-dare leave m-me, ok?" Hinata replied as she slowly and hesitantly walked into the cabin.

Ino then ran behind the cabin waiting for Jiraiya and Naruto's arrival. Their plan was that Ino would bring Hinata into the cabin while Jiraiya would bring Naruto. Then they would lock the two up in the cabin and then voila! You have the newest couple of Konoha High. It was a guaranteed plan according to Jiraiya, so Ino went along with it in the hopes that he was right.

Gaara had noticed Hinata with a blond headed girl and decided that maybe now would be a good time to recruit her into their band. As long as she wasn't with the whiskered, loud and possessive guy from awhile ago. Then he saw that Hinata had entered one of the cabins that weren't used anymore while her friend hid behind the cabin. He didn't like what was happening and so he went to get Hinata. He made sure he would enter the cabin unnoticed, and that was just what happened. Gaara then continued to look for Hinata in the cabin.

"Ok Naruto! Go inside and I'll follow right behind you. We might be awhile, so here, take these snacks. Now go get those ghosts godson! You can do this!" The white haired male yelled excitedly, knowing that someday, Naruto would thank him for this.

"Yosh! Here I go Jiraiya!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged hastily into the cabin already expecting to see his long awaited "ghost evidence."

Jiraiya then quickly went up to the door and locked it with the key he got from the resort manager. The manager gladly gave it to Jiraiya without a care. And so, he continued to meet Ino at the back of the cabin.

"Mission accomplished matchmaker number 2." Jiraiya said proudly.

"Hey, why do you get to be number 1?" Ino asked with a pout.

"Because I made up the" master" plan; now let's go before they found out we locked them in." The tall figure said as he already began running as if something was chasing him.

"Ugh. He's so childish. No wonder Tsunade chose Dan." Ino stated as she just walked her way back to the beach.

Hinata looked around everywhere but saw nothing. Where could her jacket be? Maybe I should go ask her. Hinata curiously thought as she headed down the stairs and was now in the living room when she saw…the boy from earlier.

Hinata gasped in surprise. That's when Gaara looked at her.

"W-What are y-you d-doing here?" The midnight blue haired female asked as she hesitantly made her way to him.

"I wanted to ask you something." He stated simply as he looked to the entrances' door and noticed it was closed. He left it open, didn't he?

"Oh…O-ok…well, you c-can ask m-me o-outside since m-my f-friend is w-waiting for me." Hinata said as she walked passed Gaara and headed for the door. She turned the doorknob and pulled on it and it…didn't open.

"Huh?" Hinata sounded as she continued to try and open the door.

The lavender eyed girl gasped in shock. "I-Its l-locked!" she squeaked as her eyes widened.

Gaara face remained neutral as he just sat on the couch that was placed near a window. He turned around and tried to open it, but realized it was locked as well. He shrugged after and continued to sit calmly as Hinata panicked.

Naruto was upstairs wondering why Jiraiya was taking so damn long. "Man, I bet Jiraiya saw another girl in a bikini." Naruto thought frustrated as he made his way back downstairs.

He was slowly making his way down the stairs when he saw…Hinata?

"Hinata chan! What are you doing here? Oh! I know! You wanted to come look for ghosts with me too?" Naruto asked excitedly, but his face immediately dropped when he looked behind Hinata and realized it was the guy from before.

"What is HE doing here, Hinata?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at Gaara accusingly and glared at him menacingly.

Gaara just ignored this and continued to cross his arms looking in another direction as he sat comfortably on the couch.

"N-N-Naruto…Uh…H-He's uh…Um…" Hinata just didn't know what to say. She was just too surprised to see Naruto here…wait…they were locked in right? She…SHE was locked in a cabin with two guys! And one of them is Naruto! She concluded as she felt like fainting again.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Hinata as she started to sway again with her eyes flickering in a very familiar matter.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Naruto asked in concern as he put his arms around her to keep her steady.

Hinata blushed deeply from the contact as she quickly made her way to the couch sitting beside Gaara. If she stood any longer with Naruto's arms around her, she would surely faint and that would have been simply embarrassing…

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he eyed Gaara again. He was not letting that eye liner using freak near Hinata he concluded in determination. So Naruto made his way beside Hinata as they all sat in silence. It was suddenly awkward. Very awkward seeing as Hinata was in the middle of them both.

"Hey, Hinata, why are you here by the way? And shouldn't we head back to our cabins by now? It's getting pretty late." Naruto said breaking the silence between the three.

"W-well…w-we're l-locked in here N-naruto…" Hinata mumbled as she fumbled with her hands.

"WHAT? You can't be serious Hinata! How can we be locked in dattebayo?" Naruto yelled loudly as he ran to the door and immediately tried to open the door, but failed miserably.

"UGH, No way! I bet Jiraiya has something to do with this." The blond roared in frustration as he then went back to sitting next to Hinata.

"So your name is Hinata?" Gaara finally said as he analyzed the words Naruto had just said.

Hinata simply nodded as she then gathered the courage to ask his name…again. "W-what's your n-name?" She asked as she turned her head to see if he was even going to answer.

"Gaara. And, I wanted to ask you something…Hinata." Gaara replied as he looked back at her.

"What i-is it?" she asked curiously as she cocked her head to the side.

The red headed teen blushed then. Man…she _is_ cute… he concluded in his mind as he looked away and thought of what he was going to say.

Naruto clenched his teeth in anger. He noticed Gaara blush, and he really didn't like it. Not one bit. It's funny how he would notice Gaara blush, but not Hinata, huh? Anyways, Naruto was done watching them talk so he began to ask Hinata a question.

"Hey Hinata, why are you here anyway?" The blonde asked curiously. He hoped she wasn't here to meet…_him. _

The lavender eyed teen then remembered that she was with Ino just a few minutes ago.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed as she looked out the window behind her in search for her companion.

"So you were with Ino, Hinata chan? Where is she?" Naruto questioned as he looked around expecting to see the blond pop at any moment.

"S-she…I t-think she l-left…" Hinata concluded as she sat back down with a look of defeat forming on her face.

Gaara then remembered what he wanted to ask her so he turned his gaze to her getting her attention once again.

"I'd like you to join my band, as our singer." The light green eyed teen offered.

Hinata's eyes widened then. Did I hear him right? A band? He wants _me_ to join? I don't know… I don't think I can… I've hidden my hobby of singing for a long time; should I really blow my cover now when I've already kept it so well? She debated with herself.

"I…I d-don't know…can I-I t-think about y-your o-offer?" she politely suggested as she smiled at him in the hopes that he would agree.

Gaara quickly looked away when he saw her smile. Damn it! I must be blushing again…ugh. Gaara thought to himself as he mumbled a quick, "sure."

Naruto was just about to ask Hinata about the whole singing thing when it suddenly started raining followed by loud thunder.

Hinata slightly jumped as she quickly grabbed onto Gaara's shirt, clutching it closely as she hid behind his arm. She hated thunder, everything about it… The loud thumps of when it sounds unexpectedly, how it drummed in her ears shaking her fragile mind which always left her trembling in fear.

Gaara flinched from the contact, but didn't move away. He rather liked that she turned to him instead of the noisy blond she calls Naruto.

Naruto once again gritted his teeth in anger. He was not going to be left behind. NO way. So he did what he thought would make Hinata more comfortable as he grabbed her from Gaara and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"It alright Hinata chan…" Naruto cooed as he ran his fingers through her hair. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? Naruto scolded himself, but he couldn't deny that he felt rather warm and cozy as he held the girl in his arms. He felt like he could stay like this forever.

Hinata's heart started to thump loudly, probably louder than the thunder because she just could not hear it right now. She shivered as Naruto continued to run his fingers through her hair. "OH MY KAMI! I really think I'm dead now...how can I NOT be in Heaven right now?" she exclaimed to herself happily as she cuddled closer to Naruto blushing deeply.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto menacingly; he didn't like it when things were taken from him. It's not like Hinata was a "thing" but he just felt so…so…possessive over her! As if he had already claimed her to be his. He rarely liked any girl. Heck, he never liked any girl. EVER. But he knew this girl was different. And he wasn't going to just watch her be taken from him.

The blond just narrowed his eyes back and stuck his tongue out. If you looked closely, you could probably see lightning between their glares. This was certainly going to be a long night…a long…long…night.

**OMG! So much…jealousy! Lol. Haha. I'm just so evil. Hope you enjoyed this chapter where I have just added the ShikaxTema pairing! They**_** are**_** so cute, aren't they? :3 Anyways, thanks for reading guys :DDD **

**Reviews and suggestions would be great, maybe even questions if you have any. :D**

**Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization finally hits?

**Yo! :D After this chapter, I guess I'll focus on my other story as well. I'll admit, I am kind of leaving it hanging :S but no more! Lol. I try. :/ I see some of you either dislike the triangle or just plain love it. Don't worry, I guess I can tone it down a bit for the 100% loyal naruhina fans :D Thanks for reviewing guys, their much appreciated X))))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period. **

**LizaKon: Lol. Thanks! :D I know right? Poor Temari. :S Well, thanks for reading and reviewing, because the games have just begun X)**

**naruXOXOhina: haha. Didn't think of it that way. XD oh, and I know. Kind of OOC huh? Lol.**

**FlockFighter101: I do respect your loyalty to naruhina, and I agree, they are meant for eachother and are totally going to end up together for sure! In my story, the anime and manga the same. Gaara is in my story to make Naruto realize he loves Hinata, which he is obviously incapable of doing by himself. So yeah. :3**

**Douzheana: I don't know if you're reading this but. Whatever :D. Thanks for the support! I'm glad to hear your friend suggested you read this, that was really awesome of her :3. Thanks again, and I hope you continue to read :D**

**HeartofPinksol: Lol! Thanks for the review. Actually, I answer the reviews that maybe need some explaining or need some question answering. But you deserve to be here, so yeah! Thanks a bunch! ^.^**

**Kingkakashi: Hmm, I have been thinking about that, and I too think they should be together. Maybe I could work something out in my story. :D we'll see. Thanks for reviewing. ^-^**

**: Yup :D This started as a Naruhina fic, and it's totally gonna end that way. I like that your open minded about the gaahina thing. =3 Anyways, actually I could add more couples. I'm thinking of maybe NejiTen and maybe Jiraiya and Tsunade. Well thanks for reviewing X)**

**Mi3staR: Naw. It's alright :D I have to keep my mind open to critism too, u know? I'm glad you told me about your worry, and I'm not sure if I may someday reach that point or not. But I have decided to maybe tone it down a bit. That happens to me sometimes too actually, so I know how you feel. Sometimes I get frustrated because all of a sudden the fic is like so crappy because people add more pairings and all. But you shouldn't be worried, this is totally a naruhina fic, and it'll end that way for sure. Thanks for atleast reading to this point ^-^**

**Crazed anime fan: Thank you! :D I don't know, I just love the fact that it makes Hinata look all the more awesome; when guys are fighting for her. XD lol.**

* * *

**It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 7**

"Neji! Get your over protective ass over here and help me damn it!" Ten ten cried as she was still struggling to hold the luggage Neji had left with her.

"Why'd we come over here anyway? I'm pretty sure Hinata can handle herself you know!" The brunette commented as she left the luggage on the ground, dropping it harshly with a huff.

"Ten Ten! Do not question my methods of taking care of my cousin. We're here to make sure that idiot of a blond is nowhere near her. Understand?" Neji stated as he continued to look through his binoculars wearing camouflage scanning the beach for any sight of a midnight blue haired girl.

"That still doesn't answer why _I _am here Neji! Kami, you're such a douchebag. I could've been the one to look after Hanabi chan. She likes me better than your freak of a cousin Tobi anyway." Ten Ten whined angrily as she crossed her arms sternly.

Neji sighed then and turned around. He lowered his binoculars as he slowly walked toward her and placed his hand on her cheek as he caressed it softly.

"That's because **you're** my look out, okay? No one else is fit for the job. Only you…" He whispered in a husky voice. Ten Ten just nodded slowly as her eyes were fixated on his shiny, sparkling, breath taking and pearly ones…Then Neji slowly turned and walked to where their cabin was located.

Ten Ten shook her head releasing the trance she was in as she furrowed her eyebrows. "What just happened? Wasn't I complaining about something?" she said as she then remembered what Neji had just done. She looked below to find their entire luggage still there…waiting for her to pick them up and drag them to their cabin. "That bastard! Look out my ass!" Ten Ten roared as she opened Neji's luggage, looked for his shampoo and threw it somewhere in the bushes. "That'll teach him to use his stupid charms on me."

_**At the Hyuga Manor**_

Hanabi crossed her arms as she sighed continuously. She was seated on their couch in the living room…with her cousin Tobi. Tobi was currently changing the channels on the T.V. with one of Hanabi's bunnies on his lap when he stopped at…Pokémon.

"Oh we are NOT watching this Tobi!" Hanabi yelled as she reached and attempted to grab the remote control but was failing miserably.

"But I like Pokémon! Come on Hanabi chan, you know you can't resist singing the theme song." Tobi said as he stroked the bunny's fur softly.

"NO WAY, Tobi! There are just SO many things wrong with this show." Hanabi commented as she readied herself to list the things wrong with the show.

"For one thing, they always make friends EVERY DAMN DAY, which is weird because not all people accept random travelers into their lives! Then they just leave when it's sunset with a corny ending as they wave goodbye to their "new" friends. I still can't believe that they actually remember all those people.

Second of all, I believe team rocket are stalkers! I mean, how many years have they been following Ash and that Brock guy? It's creepy! And whenever they blast off they just suddenly appear again! What is up with that? Are they immortal or something? Indestructible?

Thirdly, why hasn't Pikachu evolved yet? Neither has Ash seeing as he hasn't grown at all. I just don't see why you watch this crap Tobi." Hanabi finished as she crossed her arms triumphantly as if she had accomplished something.

"And how do you know all this Hanabi Chan?" Tobi said as he giggled childishly.

"Shut up! And give me back my bunny!" Hanabi yelled snatching her bunny back as her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Yes, she had to admit. She used to watch the famous show; you can never resist the theme song. Never.

_**Back at the Resort**_

Jiraiya was at the hot springs with Dan as they talked and discussed things as they usually do. Jiraiya decided that if Tsunade were really happy with him, then he should accept that. Dan _was_ in fact, a really great guy. But first he wanted to see Dan's true motive in having a romantic relationship with his long time crush and secret "first love."

"Soooo…" Jiraiya started in his casual voice as he looked at Dan who was already relaxing in the springs as the warmth surrounded them.

"Hm?" was all Dan said as he still had his eyes closed in pleasure.

"You and Tsunade ,huh?" The white haired writer questioned as if he were asking about the weather.

"Yeah. I mean, she's beautiful for her age just like I am and she's a hard worker, just my type. You know?" Dan explained as he continued to relax.

"Damn it!" Jiraiya thought in defeat. "He actually has good intentions about Tsunade. Maybe I was wrong, that Dan would actually have a bad and evil side to him that's just waiting in the corners of his mind to come out." The writer sighed then, maybe…me and Tsunade we're never meant to be.

"Tsunade sama! What are we doing here?" Shizune hissed in a whisper as she watched Tsunade eavesdrop on Jiraiya and Dan's conversation from the women's side of the hot springs. Tsunade had created the tiniest hole to maybe get a peak at them…but only when needed! You never know, right? (A/N: lol. I know, Tsunade? Peeping? What in the world is wrong with me. XD)

"SHHH! Shut up, Shizune! I'm not paying you to scold me. This is important! This is the moment in my life where I will find out if I will be living lonely with cats all my life, or happily married with brats looking like me and Dan running around our house. UN-DER-STAND?" Tsunade hissed back as she continued to eavesdrop on the conversation that held her so called future on the line.

Sakura just sighed as she continued to ignore her principal's bad example of being a lady as she too relaxed in the hot springs.

"Well, that's good to hear… I'm happy for you two. I've been friends with Tsunade a long time now, and I'm pretty sure she wants some kids, a nice house and just a plain happy life. I'm certain that you're the guy to give that to her." Jiraiya said relaying _**his**_ fantasy he always thought about when he thought about Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya's remark. That was really…sweet of him to say. Tsunade thought as she blushed lightly. But this didn't last long when she noticed Dan's reaction.

Dan's closed eyes suddenly widened in horror at Jiraiya's remark. "K-K-Kids?" Dan stuttered suddenly.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in confusion then, isn't that what Dan wanted as well? "What's wrong about that Dan?" He then asked curiously as he faced Dan showing a bit of eagerness to what he was going to say. "I think I just found the crack in this so called "perfect" mirror." The white haired male thought deviously.

"Well, I haven't thought about…kids. I mean, I just want to get laid. I'm too good looking to just settle down now. You know what I mean? You should understand of all people, after all, you are the one who writes Icha Icha paradise." Dan said as he smiled and nudged Jiraiya expecting him to laugh and agree with him.

Tsunade sat on the ground turning around as her face was blank. Then she felt anger boiling inside her, a major killing intent radiated off of her. Oh, she was NOT going to let this prick get away…alive. Shizune was just about to stop Tsunade from heading over there and beating the crap out of him when they suddenly heard Jiraiya uncharacteristically yell in rage.

"You FOOL! Do you know what kind of dumbass mistake your making right now you insensitive, horny PRICK? Tsunade is NOT a toy that you can just throw away whenever you please! She's all I ever think about and she's the only women I've ever truly loved! You're not even worth her time! You're not even worthy enough to breath in the same air she does! Stand under the same sky she does! If I were you, I'd have her children any day! Now leave before I rip that bobbling balloon filled with air you call your head OFF!" Jiraiya finished as he breathed heavily for air. His eyes were filled with so much rage...oh, if looks could kill right now. He mustered the most menacing glare he could put on his usually kind face which sent shivers down Dan's spine.

"W-whatever m-m-man! She's a-all yours!" Dan managed to stutter as he quickly ran off into a sprint with his tail between his legs.

"Idiot." Jiraiya mumbled under his breath as he sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Tsunade just stood there, dumbfounded. Jiraiya…loved her? For how long? Why? What an IDIOT! How could he not tell her? Throughout the years of getting to know Jiraiya, she had always thought that Jiraiya just wanted to have sex with her. That everytime he would ask for a date that it was just a joke of some sort and that it would never hurt him when she rejected him seeing as he always came back for more pummeling.

Could she have been that wrong? Did she truly fail to see through Jiraiya and notice what kind of person he really was? Was…she really that dense? She then felt her heart warm up as she remembered what Jiraiya had just said. That's…the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me.

How could he think so highly of her and think that he actually wasn't worthy of her? She wasn't a goddess for sure, but coming from Jiraiya, she sure sounded like one. He wanted to have her children…he wanted to live his life with her… She just wanted to run up to him and hug him tightly. But then he'd know that she had heard him. That would be…awkward. So she decided that the next time he asks her on a date…she'd give him a chance, maybe they could start things right this time.

Shizune just stood there with tears streaming down her face. "That was so much better than the movies!" she thought happily as she sniffled and smiled at her boss's newfound happiness.

Sakura just sat there, in the hot springs, still staring at the scene. Then she looked down in defeat, oh she totally knew what her future was. And let's just say it involved a lot of cats. Her principal's love life was even more exciting than hers! Could life get any more worse when you realize your over 50 year old principal has a romantic guy that was, let's say, in love with her for who knows how long? It was like a damn sequel to a romance novel that ended in tragedy, but then they finally realize they love each other and blah blah blah. Why couldn't she have that? She thought depressingly.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she watched the two teenage boys she was with…argue.

"There's only one room, and it's upstairs. I'll sleep on the floor in the room, while Hinata will sleep on the bed. You will sleep on the sofa." Naruto concluded as he crossed his arms determined to keep his idea intact.

"And why do you get to sleep in the room with Hinata?" Gaara asked casually.

"BECAUSE! She likes me better, AND I've known her longer. Right, Hinata?" Naruto said as he inclined in his head in Hinata's direction.

"U-U-Uh…hai…Naruto kun." Hinata said. She couldn't say it wasn't true right? That would be lying. But then again, she really didn't want to hurt Gaara's feelings.

Gaara just nodded his head in acceptance. It was true anyway, he had just met the girl and well, he noticed she and Naruto were rather…close. He didn't want to admit it, but what was a guy to do right? He'd just have to wait until Hinata get's comfortable with him being her "friend."

As Naruto and Hinata made their way to the room Naruto "mysteriously" tripped on some string which triggered a bucket of water to fall on them both.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled loudly as he looked down and then to Hinata and noticed she was wet too.

Ino snickered as she remembered the traps she had planted in the cabin. If those traps didn't get Naruto and Hinata together, she just really didn't know what in this world would.

They weren't that wet since they had other layers under their clothes so they decided to…take off some…layers…just so they wouldn't get sick.

As they reached the room Naruto suddenly heard dripping sounds coming from above. He looked up and realized there was a hole. A BIG hole in the roof, so you can probably imagine what the floor of the room may look like. It was covered with water all over the place. Naruto gulped in discomfort. He really didn't want to sleep on the floor…but…Hinata would never allow him to sleep with her…on a bed…again. So he decided to man up and accept that life wasn't fair like that.

Hinata really didn't want to take her jacket off. It was kind of foolish seeing as Naruto had already seen way more than just her in a tank top. But it was different this time! She was actually conscious this time and aware of her surroundings! Ugh…she should have listened to Neji when he said she shouldn't have come and should've just stayed with Hanabi and Tobi while watching Pokémon.

Hinata took off her jacket as Naruto did the same. Once they turned around they both blushed madly.

Hinata's curves clearly showed since her white tank top was slightly wet while it was fitted at the same time. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off her. Then he remembered seeing her in a bikini…then in his t shirt…ARGH! Stop right there. He really did need to stop hanging out with his godfather.

Hinata looked away quickly not wanting to see Naruto's muscular figure any longer. His toned abs and how they glistened from the moonlight bouncing off the water that was dripping from them…OKAY. Here we go again with your perverted thoughts Hinata! She was just about to get into the bed when she heard thunder again. Not thinking at the moment she quickly ran to Naruto and hugged him from behind. "Warm…so warm…" was all she was thinking at the moment as she had her eyes tightly shut in fear.

Naruto's eyes widened as his heart beat louder than before. It was practically ringing in his ears as he felt his palms get sweaty. Hinata was hugging him. He knew it wasn't on purpose, but he couldn't help but consent to the urge and turn around to hug her back.

Hinata couldn't think as she silently listened to Naruto's heartbeat. The blond subconsciously hummed as he remembered the times his mother would do this to him. Once in his life, he too was scared of thunder. He was young then and always cried under a table when his parents weren't home. Whenever his mom would see him crying she'd slowly and carefully carry him and hum him to sleep. It was a faint memory, but it was one…Hinata reminded him of. And so he hummed, in the memory of his mother and her method in soothing him at times like these.

She was surprised by his sudden humming, but she listened intently as the background sounds of water dripping sounded through the room. It was really…soothing she had to admit. And she felt…safe…

"Th-Thank y-you Naruto kun." She said as she looked up at him smiling sweetly as a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her face. There she is again…cute… The blond thought as he then scratched the back of his head and casually said, "It's alright Hinata, no need to thank me."

Then he went to retire for the night, but when he looked at the blanket he had lain on the ground for him to sleep on, he realized it was drenched in water.

"W-What are you d-doing Naruto kun?" Hinata asked confused. The blanket was as wet as, well…water. So why would he even attempt to sleep on it?

Hinata then realized why…Oh; he probably thinks that I'll label him as a pervert if he suggests he sleep with me…again. She thought as she flushed into a deep red. But she couldn't let Naruto just sleep on a blanket that was as wet as water! That like sleeping on, well, water!

"N-Naruto kun!" she squeaked before Naruto even attempted to lie down.

"Yes, Hinata chan?" He said as he looked back to her confused.

Hinata looked down in embarrassment with her face resembling a tomato. "W-well…y-you c-c-can s-s-s-sleep w-with m-m-me…on t-t-the b-b-b-bed." She surprisingly managed to say without fainting.

Naruto eyes widened as he turned a seriously dark red."SLEEP WITH HER?"

"U-uh w-well because t-the blanket! T-t-the blanket y-you're g-going t-to s-sleep on is a-already w-wet…"

Naruto mentally smacked himself in the face. You idiot! Of course she meant to just sleep with her on the bed! You perverted dumbass! He scolded himself.

"O-ok…Hinata chan." He stuttered as he hesitantly made his way to the bed. This was TOTALLY different from last time. Because she was actually awake! Ugh…the gods just loved to torment him and his weaknesses as a man.

As they both lay on the bed in the awkward silence…Naruto broke it by asking a very blunt question.

"Hinata chan, how do you know when you're in love?" He asked with Sakura on his mind. He hasn't been thinking about her in awhile…actually, he couldn't even remember the last time he chased her and asked for a date. He was just so busy with everything...with Hinata and him. It was just so weird. What he felt when he was with Sakura, was different when he was with any other girl. The same went for Hinata. Why? Did he…love Sakura? And what did he feel for Hinata? Shouldn't she be like any other girl? He wanted to know the signs. Maybe…Hinata would know.

Hinata's eyes widened at his question, how was she going to answer that? What if her answer would change the course of Naruto's and her relationship forever? Would her answer help him to understand her more? Or will it just push him further away from her? She didn't know the answer, but… she really hoped the gods were on her side today.

"U-uh…in love?" Hinata reapeated making sure she heard him right.

"Yeah…in love." He said as he looked at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Well… Love is when you can't stop thinking about the person. That whenever you see them you get excited and your heart beats faster than usual… But when you don't see them, you miss them, their touch, the image of them, everything. Everyday you'd wish you were with that person. You get mad when someone hurts them, and whenever they're sad you just want to be with them, to comfort them. And you'd continue to love that person, even if they don't return that love you have for them. Because to be in love, is like being on drugs. You're addicted to the sensation of feeling happy and warm with that person, and would just break down in despair and depression without them. That's what being in love feels like…Naruto kun."

Hinata had said all of this without stuttering. She was confident in what she had said, and she wanted to prove to Naruto that what she said was true. Because everytime she was with him, without him, sees him, touches him it was exactly how she had described to him. She loved him, with all her heart; even if he…didn't feel the same…

Naruto was at a loss for words; speechless. He turned his head to take a look at Hinata's face and noticed she was smiling as she looked up at the ceiling. She didn't even stutter! Not once! She sounded so…confident…so sure…and what she said sounded, true. It was weird though, he…didn't feel that way with Sakura…not before…not now. Did that mean he wasn't in love with her? But he had liked her for such a long time now! Surely he should be in love with her, right? But he just couldn't bring himself to convince himself of this.

He was confused…so what about Hinata? What did he feel for the Hyuga girl? What? Friend? I don't think so… Sister? No way… Mother? Ok, no. That's creepy…

He stared at her, and couldn't bring himself to look away. When he had hugged her awhile ago, he missed her soft touch. She was scared, and he felt like it was his duty to protect her, to comfort her. He was happy with her…it felt like being with his mom. She reminded him of his mom, her kind soul, the warm smiles, and the sweet voice that would linger in your mind until you would look for her and ask for more. What did all this really mean?

Did he… love Hinata Hyuga?

* * *

**What? Is Naruto's brain finally working? Yes! You read right :D So, what do you think? Is he in love? Or is he in love? XD lol. There you go X) I realized that adding any more GaaHina moments would prove to be unreal. They just met for goodness sake! So yeah. ****^-^ thanks for reading. And maybe tell me what you think about this chapter :D you think he'll realize the obvious? Or not? Depends on my mood while typing the next chapter. Lmao. **


	8. Chapter 8: Gai and Lee appear?

**Yo! Sorry for the long wait guys :D I've been busy watching Soul eater and Bleach. Lol. Please forgive me! D: ANYWAYS. Here's chapter 8; enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Douzheana: haha. Thank you! :DDD Glad you love it! Gah, I just can't resist replying to you guys. X) That's just me. Lol. Anyways, I know right? I meant for Gaara to be kind of OOC. It's for my story! And in my story he shall have emotions! XD ah, the love thing…lol, got the drug part from a song and the others I kind of just imagined what being in love might feel like from watching all these dramas and stuff. I'm such a fail. Haha. OK! So thanks again for reviewing! I shall make it my mission to end this story in the most awesome way I can. X)))**

**Beast-Master-Mel: Thank you :D Well, I kind of realized that in my stories I tend to make Naruto soooo dense! So I decided, that I give him a brain and make him realize it for himself. XD**

**FlockFighter101: Too bad he didn't figure it out for himself in the anime. I mean, it's just so obvious and I get SO frustrated with him. UGH! D: lol. YAY! I just found out that I'm nice. This day is starting pretty well for me. Haha. Well, I just can't ignore you guys, right? It goes against my being! I have to be nice! Or I might explode, or die. So yeah. XD**

**KantonKageX: Ah, you're right about that. :D Well, she did make a huge effort in the anime by practically sacrificing herself sooo, three cheers for Hinata! Lol. Oh, you know, I'll think about adding Matsuri. Maybe later on? Aw well, we'll see. **

**Mi3staR: haha. Yup, gotta love Neji Ten pairing. :D LOLOLOL. Neji is so not GAY! XDDDD haha. I have to admit though, I kind of did make him sound gay…in a way… XD lol. Omg. Yeah, you are 100% right. That's why I wonder why they changed the theme song! WHY? *sigh* I still love it though. :S ah, yes. Dan, I totally made him the bad guy, huh? XD Anyways, oh yeah. I was kind of going for something that would actually happen in real life, like how they just met and stuff so it would be unreal to just argue with Naruto about the whole bed thing. X)Ah, I actually was thinking about making them friends later on maybe even with Naruto if things work out u know? OHHH. Yeah, about the layer thing. I guess I did make it unclear and confusing…oh well. Lol. About your friend, I hope things work out for them and all. Even though she's crazy about him because I actually have a friend who had the same situation, and it didn't exactly end well. O.o **

**DayDreaming0f y0u: LOL. Thanks :D I wanted Jiraiya and Tsunade to end up together, in the anime and all. And it REALLY sucks that Jiraiya died so…*sigh* Anyways, haha I find that Ino would be that kind of person if she were a highschool student. I imagine her to be a total matchmaker genius. XD lol. Oh yeah, I think Gaara is doing a pretty good job with the jealous stuff too, I was just thinking about how it's obvious Gaara doesn't have a chance against Naruto because he just met Hinata. Sooo I'll figure something out. X) Not that I'm saying Gaara WILL have a chance, but you know. I have to keep the jealousy going! XD LOL. Oooh, good idea! Maybe I should give them another kiss. They totally deserve it. Haha! I'll just have to decide when then. XP oh well, look forward to that. OK! The race is on then. :D muahahaha. (Maniacal laugh apparently doesn't suit me) :S**

**Traban16: haha! I actually find myself wanting to kick his ass in the anime, but in my story that will not be necessary! Because Naruto is finally going to make his move X)**

**HeartofPinksol: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing again. X) I decided to include everyone who reviews on my story to be in my story at the beginning where I reply to you and all. Even if it's just a simple thanks. ^-^ **

**K.999999999: Thanks, hmm, I'm not really sure I can do that because I already put him in my story. So maybe you can just ignore his existence in my story. Lol… If that's even possible. O.o**

**XD: haha. Well, get ready to drown for the rest of this story because the fluff is definitely going to continue now that he knows he loves her. *sigh* If only he had a brain in the anime. XD lol. Oh! I was actually planning for a special appearance for lee if you know what I mean. XD haha, you'll find out SOON. X) OMG. YES, Pokémon is still ongoing. I wonder how old Ash is? O.o Anyways, glad you like the chapter. :D Woot! Go Jiraiya and Tsunade. Their totally meant for eachother. ^-^ So here we go! Chapter 8, where you will see Neji's reaction to the shampoo thing. XD I just hope Ten Ten is prepared to face his wrath O.o **

**LizaKon: Ha! Of course we can't exclude protective cousin Neji from all the action, you know? He'd never forgive me if I did. O.O. lol. Omg, yeah…I know, it's not like he can take any hint anyway! He's just so dense! ARGH…why kishimoto? WHY? LOL. Hanabi and I agree with you, Pokémon has lost its awesomeness through the years. WHAT? What happened to the theme song? No offense, but the new one really…sucks. *SIGH* Well, enjoy Chapter 8 X). I just hope my story won't lose its awesomeness. D: **

**Kunochistorm: Yosh! Thanks a lot, I'm glad you're enjoying the story ^-^ :D lol, here's the next chapter! Sorry for the longer wait than usual where I update immediately. *sigh* Stupid plot bunnies got to me, the horror! Now I have another story to update. :S **

**Crazed anime fan: No problem X) I'm guessing people must think I'm crazy for replying to ALL of you, but really. I just can't help it. LOL. :D I'm nice like that. Haha, Damn Neji and his good looks and hair! It's Tenten's official weakness in this story. Hmmm, I'll find Neji's weakness, you'll know what I mean when you read. XD Well, onto the story! I'll also find something for Gaara to do. Muhahahaha! :D (yeah, maniacal laugh REALLY doesn't suit me. :S) **

* * *

**It Started with Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 8**

Neji growled in annoyance as he continued to look through his luggage. 'Where the hell is my Shampoo!' He roared inwardly as he stomped off in search for his "look out."

"Ten ten! Get over here NOW!" He yelled impatiently, tapping his foot on the wooden floor as he crossed his arms sternly with a scowl on his face.

"Yes…Neji kun?" She replied quite…seductively from behind her room's door.

Neji then switched his scowl for a look of confusion as he knocked on her door. But he was soon interrupted when Ten ten swung the door open wearing a two piece, red bikini.

Her hair was down, which was a rare sight seeing as she always had her hair in two tight buns. She had a different look and aura from what Neji was used to. Neji subconsciously wiped sweat from his forehead, "is it getting hot in here?" he thought nervously as he gulped from the sight of Ten ten in her current state. Her figure was really nice and was curved in the right places. She then suddenly leaned forward causing Neji to stumble back as he hit the wall from behind him. Ten ten then trapped Neji against the wall as she played with his hair, twirling it in a seductive manner.

"Do you want to go swim? Hm?" She asked as she continued to fiddle with his long, silky hair.

Neji could only stare as he numbly nodded and ran back to his room in lightning speed; most likely getting his required needs to go swimming.

Ten ten could only stifle her laughter as she remembered the look on Neji's face.

"Ha Ha! He totally forgot the whole shampoo thing. I guess I have my own charm as well, sucker." She said triumphantly as she snickered and headed to the beach.

* * *

Sakura pouted as she silently strolled on the beach's shore. She had just finished talking with her fellow boy classmates who informed her about Sasuke's little disguise. She had been looking for him for the whole damn trip, and he was hiding from her? Well, he WAS always playing hard to get. And Sakura really never backed out from a good challenge. Sure, she knew Sasuke had no interest in her whatsoever but she didn't hear about him liking anyone else so what really was the problem?

All she had to do now was find the only person with a bowl styled hair cut and is wearing green and very unattractive spandex. She knew Lee hadn't come along on the field trip since he wasn't even in their year of highschool; he was a year higher than them. She sighed in defeat as she was just about to turn back to her cabin when she spotted just what she was looking for. The person whom she quickly assumed was Sasuke was facing the star filled sky.

"Sasuke kun!" she excitedly screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him tightly from behind.

Lee could only attempt to hold in the tears of joy that were pouring from his eyes. He could tell the person who was tightly embracing him from behind was his beloved Sakura. Lee knew she had this unique scent to her, most likely her perfume; and he loved how it smelled from up close.

"Gai sensei was right! I must look AMAZING after trimming my eyebrows by 1 mm. I must look so amazing that even Sakura has noticed already! What a youthful and wonderful day this is! I'm glad I came along with Gai sensei to this resort." Lee thought triumphantly as he held Sakura's arms affectionately as she continued to embrace him from behind.

After the long silence Sakura finally let go and took in the sight of what was in front of her. Wow, Sasuke has really outdone himself on this disguise. It looks exactly like Lee from behind!

"Sasuke kun, you can take the disguise off already. I know it's you. You don't have to hide from me anymore! I know you must love me too, right? You were probably just too shy to tell me." Sakura said confidently as she waited for him to turn around and remove the ridiculous disguise.

"Sasuke? What are you talking about my Sakura chan?" Lee said as he turned around with a look of utter confusion on his face.

Sakura only stood there with a blank look on her face. Seconds passed before she realized that it WAS in fact Lee who she had just hugged.

"CHAAAAAAA! S-stay away from me! Y-You freak!" Sakura screeched loudly as she sprinted off as fast as her legs could go.

"Ah, I knew I should have trimmed my eyebrows by 2 mm." Lee said sadly as turned back around and continued to look at the stars with tears (more like a waterfall) streaming down his face.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the women who were currently surrounding him. He was planning on going to the hot springs for awhile but was stopped by a group of beautiful women. He couldn't possibly say no, right? So he continued to chat with them forgetting about his plans.

Gai once again glanced at the clock that read 10:05 pm. He knew Kakashi was heading to the hot springs today at 10:00 pm, but why was he late? Gai had heard from his students that Kakashi's class had gone on a field trip. How could he not have been invited! It was so unyouthful of his eternal rival to not atleast invite him to this wondrous resort where they could compete at everything! Maybe Kakashi was afraid at losing to his youthfulness, though Gai knew he had yet to win at…anything. But it did not get him down! For he is the almighty Gai!

"Hm, I guess there's no use waiting around here. I shall search for my eternal rival; now is not the time to waste such a youthfully blazing opportunity to defeat him once and for all!" Gai confidently stated as he raced off, forgetting he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"So, what's your name handsome?" a brown haired woman, around her 20's questioned Kakashi as she continued to cling tightly to his arm.

"Eh? Get away you skank! He's mine!" Another young and fairly pretty woman exclaimed as she latched onto his other arm.

"Enough ladies. There's enough Kakashi to go around." The silver haired man said as he smiled from behind the protection of his mask.

Gai raced through the resort in search for Kakashi, but found his search to be fruitless as he continuously mistook old men for his rival.

"Kakashi! I have got you now! Come to the hot springs with me and we shall duel at whatever you think I can't beat you at!" Gai exclaimed loudly as he pointed to a silver haired man from behind.

The old man slowly turned around and took sight of Mighty Gai in a single towel. Gai just scratched the back of his head and once again apologized for mistaking him for someone else. The old man must've had some hearing problems seeing as he was just drooling while staring at the horrifying sight of Gai.

"My my, pretty young lady you have come to right place if you're looking for a handsome and lonely man." He must've had some eye problems as well.

"E-eto, what may you be talking about?" Gai responded nervously getting ready to sprint off at any given moment.

"What? Why I'm talking about you! Why else would a stunningly beautiful girl come and disturb my tea wearing only a towel?" The old man explained as he slowly approached Gai.

Gai just gulped as he stared at the man in horror. Mighty Gai was known as a man that was never afraid of anything, not lions, not sharks and not even his wife! Well, maybe sometimes. If he could handle all those, why would a single old and slightly disabled man leave Gai asking for someone to come and help him?

"U-uh, gotta go! Have a… um, very youthful day! Sorry for disturbing you!" The bowl haired man quickly yelled as he raced through the streets frantically searching for his rival.

Finally spotting his object of search he quickly made his way through the crowd of women that were surrounding his said rival. "Kakashiiiiiii!" he exclaimed still struggling to get through the group of women. As he reached his long awaited destination, he inhaled to once again yell as he always does when with Kakashi.

"Kakashi! You shall come with me back to the hotsprings and have a youthful time as we always do!" Gai roared with newfound confidence as he realized every single girl was just staring at him and then to Kakashi frantically and disbelievingly.

"Ha ha, I guess they are already comparing my dashing and youthful looks with Kakashi's dull and average ones. It's to be expected anyway." Gai proclaimed inwardly smiling triumphantly.

"Y-Y-your g-gay?" Was what one of the many ladies questioned unsurely, probably asking the unspoken thoughts of all the other women that were there.

"N-No! You've got it all wrong, he's just uh…'damn it all!' uh, a friend?" Kakashi said hesitantly. He knew they wouldn't buy it seeing as he himself was heading to the hot springs and well, Gai in a towel calling out to him to have a "youthful" time wasn't exactly helping the situation.

"Yes! You have got it ALL wrong poor ladies! Kakashi and I are very special friends!" Gai explained as he immediately expected them to understand what he meant by "special friends". What he really meant was eternal rivals, but that wouldn't make sense to them right? So special friends it is.

'Damn Gai and his half assed explanations…' Kakashi inwardly groaned.

"Oh I get it now!" a random lady yelled out in realization.

'Thank kami!' Kakashi mentally said as he continuously thanked the woman for her understanding.

"You're bisexual!" The woman called out as murmurs of understanding and agreement echoed through the small crowd.

'Screw it all. And screw my life.' "Yes, you got me ladies. I'm bisexual." Kakashi said defeated, already tired of waiting in the hopes that they'll just see through the situation and believe that he was pure man! 'Oh for the love of Kami…WHY?'

All the ladies could do was stare off at their backs as Kakashi continued on to the hotsprings with a fired up and annoyingly loud Gai following closely behind. "Kakashi! I didn't know you were bisexual? That was very youthful of you to admit!" Gai exclaimed as he continued to follow Kakashi.

"Just shut up." Kakashi replied holding the bridge of his nose irritatingly.

* * *

"Do I love…Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked himself yet again. Just the thought of it sounded foreign, but if it felt right…was there really any problem to begin with? It's just that, Sakura…she was the object of his attention, of his dreams, of his motivation to reach higher…just so that she would notice him. But thinking about it now… Sakura never even looked his way, in her eyes he was an eyesore, an annoying puppy trailing after her.

Did he really want that? Maybe…maybe all he felt for her was just infatuation. Whenever he would go back and list the things he liked about her, all he would come up with was how she looked. But, what did her heart look like? Was it as pure and as beautiful as he always blindingly thought it was? He was wrong…

Hinata though…getting to know her he realized that she was in fact everything he could ask for…and even more. Her beauty was undeniably different than Sakura's, but to him it was softer more gentle and more…refreshing. Her beauty was hidden; it was the kind you yourself would have to notice since she herself doesn't desire to be the centre of attention. He was one of the lucky ones, one of the few who got to relish in what was really Hinata Hyuga. A gentle, kind hearted and beautiful individual who was now… capturing his heart.

There was definitely no denying it now, "I love Hinata." Naruto concluded as he whispered it under his breath. 'I'll tell her! Yeah! I'll tell her right now! It's now or never Naruto…'

"Hinata I…" Naruto started but abruptly stopped when he noticed Hinata's breathing had evened out and was now sound asleep.

"How long was I thinking?" He questioned to himself. Smiling softly he concluded that he'd tell her tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that he will no longer follow Sakura like a blind and lost puppy, because he wasn't lost anymore. He never felt more at home and alive with Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto groaned as he patted the spot beside him, where he assumed Hinata would be; but all he felt was an empty and cold spot. 'What the?'

"I see you're awake." A voice said from somewhere in front of Naruto. 'Ugh, it's Gaara.' Naruto concluded inwardly wishing the floor would devour the red headed boy whole.

"What do you think you were doing beside Hinata yesterday night? I believe we had an agreement, had we not?" Gaara explained as he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Oh, shut up. I didn't do anything to her, and besides, she was the one who offered. You happy now? So where is she anyway?" The blonde irritatingly replied still half asleep.

"I moved her downstairs on the couch; I assume that if she were to wake up beside you she would faint. I'm just putting my best interests in her well being is all."

"Well being my ass. But whatever, let's just figure out how to get out of here."

"I'm glad that we at least agree on something." Gaara coolly replied as he walked out of the room.

'He totally blew it! I was planning on confessing to Hinata the minute I wake up without Gaara hovering around us, but I guess that's ruined now. I'm going to have to find a right time later.' Naruto thought as he fought the urge to kick Gaara in the gut.

"G-good m-morning Naruto kun." Hinata said as she blushed slightly remembering everything they had talked about last night.

"Good morning Hina chan." Naruto said cheerfully as he smiled brightly at her. Hinata's blush intensified at the nickname he seemed to call her. He was rather familiar with her today, was it because of what she had said?

Hinata had already put on her clothes that had dried through the night, and the same went for Naruto seeing as he greeted Hinata fully dressed. Naruto just casually sat beside her, but closer than he usually would. This caused her to blush harder as his arms brushed hers, and stayed there.

"So, did you um…sleep well Hina chan?" Naruto questioned, breaking the silence between the two.

"Ah, Hai. Gaara k-kun was k-kind enough t-to give me his s-spot on the c-couch…" Hinata explained hoping Naruto would understand that it wasn't that she didn't want to sleep beside him.

"I uh…see." Naruto said, already forgetting the topic and continued to think about how she addressed Gaara. It was rather familiar as well, seeing as she was using his first name and the fact that she added the suffix "kun".

"I think I've found an opening in the basement." Gaara stated after climbing the stairs that led to the basement.

"That's great! Ok, let's check it out first." Naruto replied as he got up and quickly took Hinata's hand in his as they made their way down the stairs. Hinata obviously blushed from the contact while Gaara just glared at the blonde.

* * *

"I said where the Fuck is Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed after receiving a non response from Ino.

"You were the last one with her so where the fucking hell did you take her? She hasn't come back since yesterday!" Kiba yelled once again in frustration. Kiba and Hinata were actually long time friends from elementary, and ever since then they always treated eachother like siblings and always watched eachother's backs. Shino had come in when he met Kiba in Highschool and then was thus introduced to Hinata, and that's pretty much how the three became close friends.

"Kiba, calm down. I heard Naruto was missing as well, so if by any chance they are together I'm sure Naruto would take good care of her." Shino stated reassuringly. Shino had noticed Hinata and Naruto's relationship slowly grow, and he was truly happy for her. Though, he would prefer that she inform them about her whereabouts if she were to be with Naruto.

"I…I…alright! Look! It's not like I meant harm or anything, I was just trying to help Hinata chan. You have to understand Kiba. Hinata has been in love with Naruto forever, and now that I've noticed she has a chance with him I took the initiative! Don't tell me you don't want Hinata to be happy? I'm sure you do! So just please go with the flow, and leave things the way they are now. Please? " Ino pleaded in hopes that they would agree with her.

Kiba only contemplated about it for a minute before closing his eyes in frustration. "It's not that I don't want her to be happy. It's just that helping her this way may not be technically called "helping". I know Hinata, and I know that she has always had trouble with being confident. How can she learn when people are always there to pull her back up, pat her on the back and say "it's okay!" But it never is! She'll never get over her problems like this! So Ino, if you truly want to help Hinata, then tell me where she is."

Ino could feel guilt creep up her spine, what Kiba said was true. If Hinata can't get back up when she falls then she isn't technically learning anything from her mistakes. She'll just keep waiting and relying and people to come and help her up…

"Ok…she's in one of the old cabins somewhere near the park. Naruto is with her, and knowing Naruto he won't do anything to hurt Hinata." Ino confessed already heading to the direction of the cabin with Kiba and Shino following behind.

"Hey you're right! There's a window but its pretty high seeing as we're in the basement. Hina chan, you should go since you're the only one who can fit through, and besides, you're going to need Gaara and my help to get up there."

"O-ok Naruto kun. Don't w-worry o-ok? Once I g-get out, I-I'll definitely come b-back for you t-two."

"Alright Hina, we'll be waiting for you." Naruto replied.

"Ok Gaara, kneel down so I can step on your back. Hina chan will be on my shoulders, so don't give out on me alright? If you do, I'm pretty sure Hinata will come tumbling down and will get hurt."

"I am already aware of that." Gaara simply said as he continued to kneel down on his hands and knees while Naruto followed by harshly stepping on his back with Hinata sitting on his shoulders.

'Asshole' Gaara concluded as he grunted under the pressure.

"Hinata can you reach it?"

"Uh, yeah. I-I can reach it." She replied as she continued to open the window and haul herself through.

After Hinata had finally made it outside Gaara abruptly stood up leaving Naruto to fall face first onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared as he rubbed his face hissing and cursing.

"E-eto, are you guys a-alright?" She hesitantly, yet hastily asked before she could take another step heading to the resort.

"Uh, no! we're alright Hina chan!" Naruto replied with a scowl on his face as he looked back at Gaara.

"O-ok. I'll be going n-now." Hinata was just about to continue on her way when she was met with Kiba, Shino and Ino.

"Kiba kun! Shino kun!" Hinata exclaimed as she went and hugged them both. After the three close friend's "reunion" Hinata turned to look at Ino.

"Ino…w-why did y-you leave me?" Hinata asked with a slightly accusing tone.

Ino winced at the question but managed to recover with a simple apology. "I'm sorry Hinata…I really am." Ino was ready though, for her following complaints and possibly a slap from Hinata…but it didn't come.

"I-It's alright Ino chan. I'm n-not mad at you…" Hinata said quietly as she smiled at her fellow classmate.

Ino was moved. How could she be so forgiving? She freaking left her in a creepy cabin in the middle of the woods! "I'm sorry Hinata! I really really am!" Ino said as she embraced Hinata tightly while sobbing.

"Oh, but w-we need to g-get Naruto kun and G-gaara kun out as well." Hinata explained as she released herself from Ino's grasp.

"Gaara?" Kiba, Shino and Ino all questioned at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I really didn't want to end it here since school's going to start soon, and I'll be really busy; but I assure you! I will try to update every week if possible. Gah. No, school! Kill me now. D: **


	9. Chapter 9: I'm in the band?

**Yo! *Throws vegetables at me* OMG, I'm so sorry guys. Damn it, ok no excuses. *Sigh* how unforgivable of me. D: Well, at least change the vegetables to fruits because I added a new chapter? Lol. Oh crap. Replying to the reviews is going to take awhile, but I have to admit; it's really fun. :D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto! And the fact that I haven't updated in a looong time tells me I'm not going to own it anytime soon. :S**

**LizaKon: yeah, I know! Soul eater was AWESOME. Except, I wish they continued it . Anyways, Thanks for waiting for this somewhat awaited chapter. Gaah! I'm so selfish for not updating. I know this fic makes u guys happy. So I hope u enjoy this chapter that I forcefully squeezed out of my head. XD lol. I'm glad to hear you liked, well, practically the whole of chapter 8. Haha. And really, the Kakashi part just came to me. Omg, I wish I was the one reading this. I would have laughed my ass off. :D**

**Dani-chanime: lol, alright. Well thanks for the compliment? XD haha. Hope u continue reading! X)**

**Helga4ever: haha! They both stink at singing too. XD**

**Annasuki: Thank u! Enjoy chapter 9. That is, if you're still reading. Lol.**

**XD: LOL. I know what u mean. Actually, I just started watching and reading Bleach a few months ago. Haha, Me and my very SLOW self. I can't believe I never thought of reading it! It's practically my fave now! Ok, enough of bleach. XD lol, I'm not much of a fan of nejiten myself, but I have to say they make a great comedy couple. Lmao. Damn, ur right. No worries, Sasuke will appear again. Sometime. Haha. Omg, If I we're reading this I would be pulling my hair out trying to figure out who I want Hinata to end up with. I mean seriously, they're all hot and great guys! *Sigh* Hinata's so lucky. Wow! That's a great suggestion there, the one with Naruto challenging Gaara. I'll keep that in mind. X)**

**K.999999999: Thanks! X) Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Mi3staR: LOL. Well, I guess Lee is going back home to trim 2mm off. Haha. No way! Kakashi is so not gay! If I wrote that, I'd be dead by now. I most likely would have been murdered by the many Kakashi fangirls. XD Oh yeah, Ten ten SO got her revenge. X) It's just that, I find Naruto( the anime ) sexist. I mean, can't a girl pown a guy once in awhile? Geez. XD hahaha. Yup, Ino and her somewhat existing conscience. It never fails to show how much she cares about Hinata. Lol. Ah, I know that anime. I made it to uh, episode 3. haha! I just don't have the time to continue watching it. Lmao! It's alright, I had the exact same reaction when it happened to my friend. We can feel guilty together then. XD Well, Here's chapter 9! Sorry for the overly long and unforgivable wait. D;**

**Kunochistorn: Aw, I'm so sorry for the wait! I mean, if u were actually waiting that is. Lol. Well, let's just think of this as me getting more ideas to make this fic more awesome. X) Thanks for reviewing though! :D**

**Demon-fox321: Thanks so much! Please continue reading. X)**

**crazed anime fan: haha! Tenten does have her moments. I mean, she looked really awesome in the 15****th**** ending of naruto shippuden. It was so cool! I probably watched it like 7 times. XD**

**FlockFighter: Holy shit! I'm so sorry. You must be dead now from the wait. T.T SO SORRY! *Sigh* I'm guessing I probably lost some readers because of my laziness. Well, Sorry again! And enjoy this next chap. X)**

**Kingkakashi: Hmmm, you are SO right there. I never realized it before, but I guess that's just Sakura's karma for not even giving Naruto or Lee a chance. She just harshly rejected them each time, just how sasuke does to her. I must be a major failure for not realizing that. :S**

**DayDreaming0f y0u: Wooh! A lot happened in the last chapter, huh? Well get ready for this next one! Where only the unexpected will happen! Well, some may be expected…but other than that there will be parts Unexpected. I think. XD lol. Aw, I really have to give some love to Lee. Maybe later on, I'm feeling guilty about the part where Sakura called him a freak. Poor Lee! I'm sorry, but it was the inevitable. And it's already happened before ( in the anime ), so he's somewhat used to it already. Haha. Thanks for reviewing again! Sorry again for the wait. Please continue reading! D;**

**Azuuure: LOL. Can't blame you there. The idea is something a lot of people might think of, but I'm glad you like my fic either way. Oh, I don't mind grammar problems. You'll probably see like 100 problems in my fic. XD lmao. Anyways, please keep reading! X) And thanks for reviewing. **

**Michoki-aoki: Thank u! Oh, It's actually the TemarixShika pairing here. I actually like InoxShikamaru as well. X) But sorry they're not paired in my fic. :S**

**CXPW: Gosh! Thank you for the compliment. I'm really glad u like my fanfic. X) Sorry for the wait! School has got be yanking my teeth out right now. I HATE it. But I need my education. :S lol. Please continue reading! And thanks for the review. ^-^**

**

* * *

**

**It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 9**

**Recap: **"Oh, but w-we need to g-get Naruto kun and G-gaara kun out as well." Hinata explained as she released herself from Ino's grasp.

"Gaara?" Kiba, Shino and Ino all questioned at the same time.

Hinata stood there looking at her friends' confused expressions. She had a blank look on her face before realizing that they had not met Gaara yet.

"Oh! I-i'm sorry…Gaara kun i-is a new f-friend of mine." Hinata answered shyly, already fumbling with her fingers.

'Gaara? What the hell? I thought…I thought Hinata and Naruto were the only ones inside! Does that mean my plan failed?' Ino instantly thought, racking her brain for any possible errors she could have made. Where the hell did this random Gaara come from?

"I really hope it's just an animal Hinata found…" Ino whispered under her breathe.

"Did y-you say something I-ino chan?" Hinata asked, cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Uh, no! I'm just really excited to meet this Gaara you're talking about. Is he, by any chance, a dog?" The blonde asked hopefully.

Hinata then laughed loudly, which was very unlike her. She slowly stopped then, taking in the confused expressions of her friends as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"N-no Ino! What m-made you t-think that he's a d-dog?" the lavender eyed teen questioned after her hearty laugh.

"Nothing…"Ino replied, obviously discouraged.

'Damn it, I was hoping it was a dog too.' Kiba thought inwardly. He was pretty much as disappointed by Hinata's answer as Ino was.

"Would it by any chance be Sabaku no Gaara, from the band _Grains of Time_?" Shino asked in his usual tone. How he said it though showed…excitement?

"Y-yes actually." Hinata answered, caught off by Shino's unusual reply.

Shino then took out a piece of paper and a pen. "I want an autograph." He said simply as Kiba, Hinata and Ino all looked at him like he had grown another head.

Making it in front of the cabin, Ino pulled out the key she had kept from the time Jiraiya and she had locked them inside.

"Where'd you get that from?" Kiba questioned as he raised an eyebrow to how casually Ino opened the door.

'Shit! I forgot that they didn't know about Jiraiya and me locking them up in there…' Ino inwardly cursed as she repeatedly hit her head for being so stupid.

"OK. Nevermind. You don't have to beat yourself up for it, I was just asking. You're really weird, you know that Ino?" Kiba said as he continued to enter the cabin.

"Pfft. Whatever, uh, dog boy." Ino replied lamely. She was surprisingly not good at insults.

"Hina chan! I missed you!" Naruto said as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Baka. She was only gone for 3 minutes." Gaara said as released Hinata from Naruto's grasp.

Hinata simply blushed as she held her cheeks which were flaming red at the moment.

'Wow. This Gaara guy is hot. I don't know if I should be thankful he's not a dog or not!' Ino thought inwardly, as she continued to take in the sight of the redhead.

Shino just held out his paper and pen to Gaara. "Autograph…to Shino Aburame." He once again said simply. Shino was just too excited for words.

"Ok…I guess." Gaara replied as he took the paper and pen from him and began to write.

"So, what do you think you're doing with Hinata, huh?" Kiba demanded immediately.

"What brought you here to this cabin, huh?" Ino asked at the same time.

"I asked first, so back off!" Kiba roared.

"Oh shut up Kiba! My question was WAY more important anyway!" Ino yelled.

Gaara casually slipped away from the two as he joined Hinata and Naruto.

"I'll bring you back to the resort then." Gaara offered, turning to Hinata.

"R-really? D-don't you n-need to rest y-yourself first Gaara kun?" Hinata asked, surprised by his sudden offer.

"Yeah tomato head! I can bring Hina chan back myself anyway." Naruto stated the obvious while glaring at the said redhead.

"I have things to discuss with her, important things that you probably would not understand." He replied, returning the glare.

"U-uh, it's okay N-naruto kun! I think I-I'll go w-with Gaara kun." Hinata decided. She figured that if Gaara was to say something important, then she should give him the chance to.

"Fine." Naruto said dejectedly. Who was he to say she can't go with Gaara? Still… Naruto just really wanted to confess to her. And Gaara was once again, ruining his plans.

Naruto just watched as the two left. He scowled while watching Gaara alongside Hinata. Then, Naruto's eyes suddenly widened in horror.

'Don't tell me… he's going to confess to her?' He immediately thought, thinking that maybe Gaara would be first to confess to the Hyuga girl.

"Neji kun! We've been here for HOURS and yet there's still no sign of Hinata chan. Maybe we should leave." Tenten huffed for about the 25th time.

"Shut up Tenten. You know Hinata chan is like a sister to me, right? It is my duty to make sure she doesn't get married before she's thirty!" Neji explained, brushing off Tenten's complaint once again.

'What a drama queen!' Tenten thought. She immediately forgot it though as she caught a glimpse of Lee a little further into the resort.

"Hey! It's Lee kun, I can't believe he didn't tell us he was here!" She yelled excitedly. Lee was also one of Tenten's best friends, and frankly, being with Lee sounded much better than being with Ms. Drama Queen.

Running to Lee, Tenten immediately glomped him into an embrace. "Lee! I'm SO glad you're here! Talk some sense into Neji, would you? He's going all brotherly protective again." The brunette hastily explained, hoping that Lee would be the savior that she had been waiting for the entire day.

Sasuke immediately froze. 'WHAT THE HELL?' He thought. 'Oh shit. I look like Lee right now. Crap, I didn't think he had any friends! And a girl too! Ugh, Just my luck.' Sasuke groaned as he continuously cursed at his brother, who was the cause of all this misery.

**Itachi's Office**

"Oh crap. I got a paper cut." Itachi simply said as he shrugged it off and continued to work.

"Lee? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Tenten asked curiously, still hugging the so called "Lee."

"TENTEN! Why the hell are you hugging Sasuke Uchiha?" Neji roared as he stomped, heading to their direction.

'Ooook. Right now my back is facing them. I look exactly like Lee yet this Neji guy still knows I'm not Lee? Holy freaking SHIT. What is up with this place?' Sasuke asked himself as he released himself from Tenten and continued to sprint off franticly; with an enraged Neji close behind.

Tenten merely shrugged as she headed back to the cabin. "Well, guess I'll be taking a break from being a look out today." She said happily.

* * *

Temari had finally come up with the perfect plan. This time, Shikamaru WOULD remember her. If not from before, maybe her plan would cause him to remember her now.

Spotting her target she quickly went in front of him. She had a look of pure hatred on her face, but then broke into tears.

"How could you? How could you cheat on me, Shikamaru? You said we were perfect for each other! You said you would marry me, so WHY?" she cried loudly, getting the attention of all the people there. She decided that to get back at Shikamaru, she'd purposely embarrass him.

"Uh, what are you talking about Tem? It's really troublesome…and embarrassing." Shikamaru casually said.

Temari just stared at him dumbfounded. "Wha? What…did you just call me? You…you remember me?"

"Of course I remember you idiot. Well, after you "drowned" I thought about it a bit and realized I do know you." He explained like it was the most obvious conclusion to come up with.

Now speechless, Temari's facial expression changed from confused to happy, and finally…to mad.

"You DUMB ASS!" Was all she said as she kicked him in the crotch and left.

Shikamaru did what any normal guy would do at the moment. He fell over in excruciating pain.

"Ugh… Trou-troublesome…" he grunted between his hisses and curses.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata walked together in silence as they slowly neared Hinata's cabin. The redheaded teen soon stopped as Hinata also stopped in her tracks.

"Hinata, I…" Gaara had already planned out what he was going to say. He also went as far as picking a spot near the shore. But he then shook his head thinking he shouldn't tell her…yet.

"y-yes, Gaara kun?"

"I like…I mean, I was wondering whether you decided to take up my offer on joining our band." He finished quickly.

Hinata's eyes widened remembering that he did in fact say he'd wait for her answer. She hadn't given it much thought, but she already made up her mind. The midnight blue haired teen figured that she could simply see it as a…hobby.

"A-actually…I would love to j-join…I t-think." She answered, blushing hard and once again, fumbling with her fingers.

"Good." Gaara said as he turned to leave.

"Oh. And we will be having a concert tonight. I was hoping you'd know the song black diamond?" Gaara added hopfully, turning slightly to see her reaction.

Hinata just smiled brightly as she nodded in reply. Gaara returned it with a small smile of his own as he continued to leave.

"Meet me at the gazebo, at 6pm. I'll bring Tem and Kankuro so we can have a quick practice. "he said waving goodbye to her.

* * *

Today was in fact, their last day at the resort. It was going to end with a bang seeing as_ Grains of Time _was going to play at the concert. Everyone wore semi formal attire, suitable for the concert as well as the after party.

Shino also remembered to bring extra pens and paper.

Hinata had no idea what to wear, what to say or how to sing! None of her classmates knew about her joining the band that they long awaited. Gaara made early preparations such as telling Temari and Kankuro about their new member. They didn't mind at all seeing as the concert could go on now. And Gaara complementing someone? Well, that was new. So they accepted the request without hesitation.

The concert was to be held outside. It was outstandingly beautiful with the multiple lanterns and streamers hung up. The stage was near the shore, and it was just the right size. Not too big, and not too small. There was a large banner hanging above the stage saying "Grains of time and their new addition to the band."

"I'm so excited! How lucky are we to get to see their new singer? And I also heard their lead guitarist is pretty hot, they say he can also play the piano!" Sakura commented in anticipation.

"Tell me about it." Ino said dreamily, remembering her earlier encounter with Gaara.

Naruto simply sighed…depressingly. 'There's no doubt he's already confessed to her…'

"Ugh!" He then yelled rather loudly, ruffling his hair as he continued to curse at his misfortune. Looking around for about the 10th time, he still couldn't spot Hinata anywhere. 'Where is she? The show is about to start.'

The lights soon dimmed as the crowd of konoha highschool students quieted. There was a piano playing as a spot light appeared. The only person they could see at the moment was Gaara. The crowd started to cheer and yell. Then there were the drums, which Kankuro was playing.

'I-I can do this. Naruto is watching. My w-whole class is watching! And…I really d-don't want to disappoint Gaara and his band… I'm only new after all…And…a-and…I can't w-wreck this f-for them. It's only one song so a-after this I c-can leave…" Hinata concluded as she held the mike close to her chest. Gripping it like it was her lifeline.

The spotlight then flashed at Temari who was playing the electric guitar. And finally…it was Hinata's turn.

The cheering seemed to stop as her classmates recognized her immediately. Hinata ignored them as she started to sing. She knew they were watching. She could feel their gaze on her. Feeling her cheeks burn up like never before, she turned her head slightly to the side. Hoping it wasn't as obvious as she guessed it might be.

Ichiban no negai goto Oshiete  
Anata no hoshii mono  
Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku  
Ookina koe de sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni  
Hajimeyou sekai wa  
Hikari ni tsuki matou kage to odoru  
Sou Kimi no te o totte

'H-hinata…?' Naruto inwardly thought in amazement as he continued to watch her. She was shining in her blue dress that stopped right after her knee. It flowed and spun as she sang, and Naruto wondered if he was dreaming or not. It had multiple black flowers on the lower part and she also had a black collar on. Her hair was tied back which gave the audience a good look at her face. Everyone stood in amazement and disbelief. Shino dropped his pen and paper…

Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?  
Atsumeta kagayaki Sono te no hirani  
Subete sukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni  
Kuroi Diamond Black Diamond

Furueru te de inori o sasagete  
-Anata no hoshii mono-  
Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne  
Namida datte nagasenai

Hinata knew the lyrics well. She loved Nana Mizuki, and she practically knew all her songs seeing as her room contained only her CDs.

'HINATA?' Neji yelled inwardly with his eyes bulging out and his teeth gritted tightly.

"t-t-t-ten –t-ten!"Neji merely stuttered to the girl beside him. There was no response seeing as she too was transfixed to what was happening on stage.

'She's pretty good.' Kankuro commented.

'I guess she does deserve Gaara kun's praise.' Temari concluded.

"HO-LY SHIT." Both Ino and Sakura said simultaneously.

The song ended and there was a 3 second pause before her classmates all started to cheer for her. Hinata smiled and looked down. She took a peek through her bangs to Naruto's direction and saw that he too was cheering for her; actually, he was the loudest and most noticeable as well.

'Thank you…Naruto kun.' Hinata thanked inwardly as she closed her eyes taking in the whistles and positive feedback from the crowd. Hinata stepped down from the stage and looked up to see Gaara smiling at her. She returned his smile as she was soon met with multiple questions and praises which Hinata could not comprehend.

Naruto was at the back, only seeing glimpses of Hinata from behind the crowd. Hinata too, looked for Naruto. But then there was a hand that reached out from through the crowd and grabbed her.

"We're going home. And there, we will talk about this." Neji said seriously as he continued to drag Hinata.

"Neji nii san!" She gasped in surprise.

"Sorry Hina chan." Tenten said from behind the Hyuga girl. There was nothing tenten could possibly do to lessen Neji's anger.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, which stopped Neji, Hinata and Tenten in their tracks.

"What do you want, baka?" Neji impatiently spat out.

"Hinata…I…" Naruto just couldn't get his confession out! His heart was beating ten times faster than before as he took in Hinata's confused and worried expression.

Walking closer to her he simply lowered his face closer to hers. Hinata's eyes widened considerably, but then slowly closed. He slightly tilted his face though, as he gently kissed her cheek.

Hinata could tell, very well that her cheeks were redder than red could possibly be. But that didn't matter. Neji didn't matter. Not even the lecture that was soon to follow mattered.

"I'll…see you at school then. And I…have something to tell you. But not here…okay, Hina chan?" he whispered gently in her ear.

Hinata just dumbly nodded as she watched Naruto leave with a smile on his face. Gaara's eyes had widened then, but immediately turned to a glare as he watched Naruto leave. He was mad, yes, but he knew it was partly his fault. He had missed the chance to confess to her, and maybe if he did things wouldn't have turned out this way.

Neji was outraged! How could that bastard just think he can kiss his "sister" and leave without at least a broken arm! How dare he! Neji was just about to charge right at him when Tenten blocked his way. She shook her head in disapproval as she placed a pleading look on her face.

Neji looked away, and took Hinata's hand once again. Stomping off, he glanced at Naruto's back and cursed.

"Woah. Did you just feel a soap opera moment there?" Kiba stupidly commented.

Shino nodded slowly. Usually, he'd disagree with Kiba, but today was an exception.

Though Neji was still roughly holding Hinata's hand, all she could think about was the warmth and the tingling sensation of Naruto's lips on her cheek. They had already kissed on the lips, yes, but this time it felt more… intimate, and real. And even as Neji continued on his rant in the car, after they had gotten her luggage, she left with only a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

She still had about a thousand questions though. Why did Naruto do that just now? What did he have to tell her? Her hopes that he just might have feelings for her have already skyrocketed by now, and Hinata was just so happy to be alive at the moment.

The after party had just finished and the whole class still had unspoken thoughts about the concert. They all had multiple questions which they all thought, could wait until later. It would most likely be when they see Hinata the following Monday.

Naruto was just plain excited. He knew that the moment Hinata didn't yell or hit him in the face when he kissed her that she probably liked him too. He was just guessing, but even that made him want to kiss and hug everyone there. There was also the fact that Gaara doesn't go to their school! There was absolutely NO WAY he could ruin things now.

'Wait, but Hinata singing with them meant… she was the new band member? No, it was probably just a onetime thing. I mean, where would they meet? And, well, I can think about that later.' Naruto concluded as he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

**MONDAY morning**

The lavender eyed teen wondered when _Ramen is love_ would really reply to her. 'Maybe he/she is busy?' she curiously thought.

Hinata had already started her new chapter, and it was filled with practically everything that had happened to Naruto and her. She'd just have to wait in the meanwhile…

Either way Hinata couldn't decide whether going to school would be a good idea or not. She knew she was to be swarmed with questions from her classmates, but there was Naruto to think about as well. She figured she could get through the day if Kiba and Shino were by her side. They were always there for her, and maybe they'd help her avoid speaking to her classmates.

She was also thinking of how her joining Gaara's band would work out. They don't go to her school, and all she had was Gaara's email address. Was that really all she needed? She felt so unprepared.

Walking to school Hinata made sure she was right on time with only minutes to spare. That way if she was to go to class, they would already be seated and not waiting for her at her desk.

As she walked in she heard whispers and instant chattering. But the first thing she saw was Naruto's bright smile as he waved energetically to her. She shyly smiled back as she shuffled her way to her desk.

"Ehm. Shut up." Kakashi said lazily.

"I have an announcement and please do not yell or scream once I tell you this." he added running his fingers through his hair.

"Just spit it out already Kakashi sensei." Kiba groaned.

"We have a new student who will be joining us this year. His name is Gaara and I suggest you treat him with hospitality and all that crap."

Giggles and whispers of excitement broke out as Gaara stepped into the room.

"HO-LY SHIT." Both Ino, Sakura and Naruto said simultaneously.

"Hell no." Naruto mumbled as he hit his head repeatedly on the surface of his desk.

Gaara simply smirked at the blonde as he automatically took a seat beside Hinata.

Hinata was speechless at first as she looked for words to say. It was all so sudden! Gaara also didn't give a clue that he was going to attend at konoha high.

"G-Gaara kun?" she whispered with eyes still widened.

"What? You don't like surprises?" He replied casually as he placed his hands behind his head.

"N-no! That's not it. I-I'm just surprised i-is all." She explained as she offered a small smile to her friend.

"Kill me now." Naruto added, still hitting his head on his desk.

**Well, that's all for now guys X) Sorry if it's not what you wanted, or probably expected. **

**I'm going to need a lot of fuel for the next chapter. Gosh! Need ideas. DX But no worries, I'm totally planning on finishing this fic. It doesn't look like it's going to end soon though…is that a good or bad thing? :O **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter which finally ends the resort arc. LOL. It took like 6 chapters. I think. :S So please suggest some stuff if you'd like, it will be very appreciated. X) Sorry again for the long wait, I'll try to update faster… Till next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Where's my bag?

**Yo! And now I shall accept the vegetables and fruits you will throw at me, because I definitely deserve them. Just no tomatoes, I hate tomatoes…**

**Oh, I was also thinking that maybe… I'll finish this fic before I consider continuing with my others. It's been really hectic with school and everything. And I just don't know how I'll balance all three stories without getting mixed up in the least. So I've decided I'll devote my attention to this fic first. THAT'S IT. X) Besides, I love this one the most. . **

**Spoiler Alert! Well, sort of spoiler alert. **

I'm really pissed right now. Yeah, you heard me. You want to know why? Naruto's why. UGH. SO PISSED! Why can't he talk to Hina? WHY? While I was watching the episode where they we're rebuilding konoha and everything I was so mad, because Naruto was there. You know what that means? That means he had time to freaking talk to Hinata! D: But no, he goes and flirts with Sakura.

That's all. I need some outlet for my cooped up anger and I think typing is as far as I can go. I can't scream because I'm in an apartment. Then I'd get kicked out and wouldn't be able to write my story. Terrible huh? I know.

**Disclaimer: NO. I don't own Naruto. Though I really want to own Gaara and Kiba… Please? ;S**

**Naruhina-namikaze: Thanks! I was thinking about using Hinata's voice actor somewhere for a long time now. It's just so cool knowing she's a singer. Hinata's voice actor…is a SINGER. :D Which means…Hinata= Voice actor, Voice actor= singer, Hinata= singer. Oh, and no worries! NaruHina always prevails. :DDD**

**Odinson83: lol! Even I laughed at my own joke there. Yeah, I know, Lame. Haha. Wow, great suggestion. Maybe I'll do something like that. I don't know, we'll see X)))**

**.XD: Yup! To tell the truth, I am really pissed at Naruto right now. He didn't even talk to Hinata yet. It's such a piss off you know? But even though Naruto may be a douche right now, I still love Naruhina :D **

**Annasuki: Thanks a bunch! Lol. Glad you're enjoying the "drama." **

**LizaKon: NOOO! Not the rockets! LOL. Crap, I'm guessing you're heading to your fridge right now to throw some more at me, huh? XD SO SORRY! School… yeah, enough said. Lol. I'm so happy you loved everything! *Sigh* If only my teachers were more like you guys. :S Well, thanks for once again reviewing! You are awesome! :D**

** XD: Omg. I'm going to tell the truth here. See, even I forgot what the hell is happening with my story. Yes, Shameful on my part. TOTALLY. :P Anyways, Here I am, and I think it's probably been like a month since I last updated. OK, just this once, I'll let u throw a tomato at me. D: Oh yeah, I know what you mean by Gaara being a total prince. He's too good to be true in this story! Now I Gotta bring up Naruto's charm tenfold now. Lol. Well, sorry again for the wait. I really don't know what to do! I'm so awful. :(**

**Michiko-naoki: Lol. Thanks a bunch! Hmm, not so sure if I'll add her seeing as there are other pairings like nejiten and shikatem that I have already added. But I'll consider it in the future! Thanks for kind of suggesting? Haha. **

**Azn-tin-shuffle-pro349, Rose Tiger, Kingkakashi, Hyuga09: Thnx so much for reviewing even after the long wait. And then I just had to go and add another overly long wait, huh? *facepalm* Sorry… Well, I'm still really happy you guys reviewed and I hope you keep reading! Oh, I guess I agree on Kingkakashi's part with the Hinata and Naruto committing part. Except, you know, they haven't "officially" confessed to eachother. They will though, SOON. X)**

**Mi3star: LOL! Thanks for the review! Totally made my day. XD haha, I thought of putting some more interaction in the last chapter. I'm guessing it worked out fine? :D Well, you know Neji, he's so damn possessive in this fic. LOL. Just the way I like my Neji. XD lmao. I'll be sure to add more interaction between characters, and maybe, just maybe, get some relationships together! YAY!**

**K.999999999: Roger that. XD lmao, that was lame. . But thanks for reviewing! :D Just as you guys, I prefer the main pairing getting together as soon as possible. It's actually kind of ironic how I end up dragging the "get together" part myself. O.O **

**Helga4ever: ehehehe. *scratches head* I'm guessing this doesn't count as soon enough?**

**FlockFighter101: Oh NOES! I feel so bad. I'm so soorrrrrryyyyyyy. Here I am again. Yes, I shall permit you to throw tomatoes at me. I deserve them. Ok, so now that after next week is my Christmas break, you can be sure that I'll update more! SORRY again! Please enjoy this chapter? * insert puppy dog eyes* **

**DayDreaming0fy0u: LOL. I know. Gaara is like the total drama instigator. XD lmao. But gotta love him though, he makes this fic all the more fun to write. X) Oh, love the suggestion. I wonder when Naruto will think that enough is enough? **

**Cool hina-chan1: Yay! Thanks for reviewing. Lol, even I want to know what's going to happen. Actually I'm not sure myself. I'll just see where my writing takes me now. X)**

**Mannie258: THANK U! omg, you probably don't know how many times I thought my story was too "fluffy" or "corny". Thanks for the reassurance! And I hope you'll enjoy this next chap. X)**

**Towards the sun: LOL. Two sided GaaHina is like. GaaHina itself! Lmao. Of course that won't happen! :D Though, I do love my GaaHina ;) So, I'll just leave that to GaaHina writers. Lol. :D**

**It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 10**

**Recap: **"G-Gaara kun?" she whispered with eyes still widened.

"What? You don't like surprises?" He replied casually as he placed his hands behind his head.

"N-no! That's not it. I-I'm just surprised i-is all." She explained as she offered a small smile to her friend.

"Kill me now." Naruto added, still hitting his head on his desk.

Naruto could definitely admit now, that he was pissed.It was already lunchtime and it was proving to be such an inflexible task just getting Hinata's attention.

Gaara had asked her to show him around. She had somewhat hesitated remembering the fact that Naruto wanted to talk to her, but what was a girl to do? The red haired teen had stated that she was his only companion at the moment. He also added that the fan girls at Konoha High were just as persistent as the ones in Suna.

Hinata felt pity for her fellow band member, and so taking the bait, she agreed to spend Gaara's first day with him.

As Hinata and Gaara were just about to leave to eat their lunch, they were abruptly halted.

"Yo Gaara! So how's your first day?" Naruto asked casually, blocking the doorway of the classroom.

"It was fine, before you decided to ruin it." Gaara replied nonchalantly, slightly glaring at the grinning imbecile that was currently his obstacle with practically everything. This included Hinata… and now, the doorway.

Blushing slightly, Hinata automatically felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she smiled sincerely at the blonde and mumbled a quick 'hello.'

Naruto quickly acted on the opportunity to talk with his so called 'new found love' as he continued to compliment her in every way possible.

"You look great today Hina chan! Did your hair grow? I like it." He complimented, unaware of the result it was having on the Hyuga.

Hinata subconsciously curled some strands of hair on her finger as she looked down, still immensely blushing.

The new transfer student rolled his eyes at the exchange as he took Hinata's hand in his and continued to push his way through the doorway, a stuttering girl in tow.

"Oh Gaara, you don't have to eat lunch with Hina chan today. You want to know why?" Naruto hastily asked, already waiting for the red head's reply.

And just as expected, the blonde simply received a raise of an eyebrow from Gaara before he decided to go on.

"Thank you for asking. Well, it's because I'm going to spend the rest of the day with you!" Naruto said triumphantly, pointing to himself proudly with his thumb. _'Ha! If I can't talk to Hina chan, or spend the day with her, than neither can you' _Naruto mused inwardly. Naruto felt utter satisfaction as he watched Gaara's left eye twitch considerably. _'Yeah, that's right. Karma is a bitch I tell you.'_ The whiskered teen once again thought inwardly as his smile grew with every twitch of Gaara's eye.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there? Or are you coming with me?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

'_Freaking bastard.'_

"I'll see you later, Hinata chan." Gaara said apologetically, pushing through Naruto as he was already making his way to the back of the school. If he couldn't at least choosewho he was going to eat with, he might as well decide where. And Gaara definitely made sure to glower at Naruto before leaving the classroom.

Now, it would have been easy to just refuse Naruto, right? But refusing would only confuse the Hyuga more. She knew Naruto and Gaara were already acquainted, and as to her knowledge, she figured they were friends too. Turning down Naruto's offer to eat with and show him around would just seem weird. It would obviously show that Gaara wanted nothing and no one other than Hinata to show him around.

He didn't want that; At least not…yet.

Leaving a perplexed Hinata behind, she merely shrugged it off after a moment's thought. She then smiled thinking Gaara was really doing okay for his first day. And to top it off, he was beginning to be great friends with Naruto! Her crush and her friend… are starting to become friends? Maybe they could form a wonderful group of friends including Shino and Kiba!

With that fantastic thought in mind, she happily walked over to Shino and Kiba so they could eat lunch together. After explaining her thoughts, and the event that happened with Naruto and Gaara, Hinata continued to grin at the opportunity of having a big group of friends.

Shino and Kiba shared a look, knowing Hinata was getting everything wrong. But they left it at that and simply nodded and smiled as she rambled on about her "wondrous" discovery.

"Did you just see that?" Sakura asked incredulously, still looking at the direction of the classroom doorway.

"Yeah, Hina chan's soooo lucky. She's got two hot guys falling all over for her! And she doesn't even realize it! Talk about a perfect love triangle story." Ino sighed dreamily.

"Wait, are we talking about the same people here? I mean, Naruto Uzumaki and Sabaku no Gaara?"

"Of course! Who else would I be referring to?" Ino replied irritatingly.

"Well, you just called Naruto…"hot." Sakura said disbelievingly, surely it was just Ino being Ino, calling every guy she sees 'hot.'

"Uh, Duh? Have you actually stopped and looked at Naruto? You see, he may not be the smartest or the most charming, but you can't deny that he's got something going for him." The blonde replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The pink haired teen only returned this statement with a look of disgust.

Ino sighed in exasperation. "Look Sakura, just because he was hovering around you like some moth to a flame before, doesn't mean he isn't worth any good. He's got silky blonde hair, nice piercing cerulean eyes and well; he's got a fine tanned up and formed body, plus those cute whiskers on his face."

Sakura's eyes only widened slightly before she settled her gaze on the floor. Ino was right, and, well… the truth kind of hurt. Naruto really isn't just some loser guy chasing her. Not anymore at least. He has actually moved on, which Sakura always thought was impossible. And now that Naruto wasn't chasing after her anymore… she felt kind of unwanted. Even the incident with Lee caused the male to avoid her. Lee would normally jump at the chance to plainly pick up a book for her.

Heck, even a punch to their faces would've caused them both to beam like idiots! And her constant fawning over the Uchiha was also proving to be fruitless. What a waste of time.

Sakura ignored Ino calls after her as she continued to space out.

Walking away wordlessly, Sakura decided she'd get some fresh air. Maybe she'd actually think about her love life for once. It's not that she didn't think about it all the time while ogling Sasuke, but she wanted to REALLY think about it this time. In fact, reading into the situation she came to realize that… Naruto and she were actually one in the same. Well, not anymore. But they were, once upon a time.

"I chased after Sasuke, while Naruto chased after me." She said to no one in particular, letting the breeze take away her now empty words. They held no meaning now, now that Naruto loves Hinata.

"I said I want to…*cough* go on a date…with you." Tsunade once again explained irritatingly, cheeks flaming at the mere thought of asking the brainless pervert out.

And still no reaction from Jiraiya.

Veins practically bulging out of her head, she punched Jiraiya roughly in his face. This sent him back a few feet as he finally came to his senses.

"O-ow! Come on Tsunade, couldn't you have left me to my thoughts a little bit longer?" Jiraiya whined, rubbing his face where it hurt; which was everywhere.

"You know better than anyone that I-DON'T-WAIT. Now, it's either you take me up on my once in a life time offer, or I beat you senseless for even making me repeat myself to begin with. Oh, and by the way, I didn't plan on leaving you to your perverted thoughts for even a minute. So what'll it be?" Tsunade explained, crossing her arms sternly. Though she may have seemed mad, Jiraiya couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he spotted a slight smirk on her face.

Shikamaru yawned for probably the twentieth time as he watched the clouds idly drift by. You may be guessing that he's thinking about the clouds, but surprisingly, he wasn't. Just as the clouds drifted by, his thoughts followed this sequence as they drifted to…Temari.

Yes, the troublesome woman who had embarrassed him, and made him look like a total jerk at the resort. No, not that he blamed her though. Temari, after all, had every right to be mad at him. She could hate him forever if that's what she wanted. He could lie, and say that he couldn't care less, but Shikamaru Nara just… isn't like that.

They were childhood friends once. Well, before his parents decided to move all of a sudden. He could vaguely remember a chubby little girl with two pigtails attached to her sandy colored hair. Yup, she definitely belonged in Suna. He'd always tease her about this too. That maybe, she was born from sand and should live in a sand castle.

And yet, he could also vaguely remember that he had said he would be her prince. Yeah, a sand castle building prince.

How charming.

Whenever the water would wash away her castle, and bring her tears, he would be the one to build a new one. It would be super duper awesome; one with elevators, big windows and maybe even washrooms if he was lucky.

But it never came to that. He had left her without a word, and he felt extremely at fault. Still looking at the clouds, he realized he wasn't so different from them. Clouds drifted by, slowly, gently, and soothingly so. But they did not last forever because they would soon dissipate into the sky, leaving its admirers and watchers searching and searching over and over again. He was the clouds, and she was the admirer from afar.

And he had come back, except all he brought… was a storm, and a massive amount of rain that drenched her soul and flooded her heart; flooded her heart with false hopes and anger. Yup, anger was definitely the write word Shikamaru thought, subconsciously crossing his legs remembering the pain she had caused him… in his lower region…

Closing his eyes he let the darkness take away what was left of his thoughts. His blissful sleep did not go any further than 2 seconds seeing as a book landed flat on his face. A heavy, fat ass book that HURT LIKE HELL as it landed on his face with a loud thud.

"OWWW!" he yelled, eyes still wincing in obvious pain.

Immediately pushing the book off and rubbing his nose vigorously (as if that would ease the pain) he hissed and looked up at the culprit.

"How was your sleep, my prince?" A very sarcastic voice drawled before dark eyes glared down at him.

"T-T-Temari?" Shikamaru stuttered with wide eyes as if he was a criminal caught in an act. Closing his eyes again he really hoped that he was just imagining things. After all, he did think about things a little too much…

Another hit to the head, and he was sure that she was the real deal.

'Fuck my life' Shikamaru groaned inwardly; face palming himself over and over and over again… He really didn't want to deal with all the drama right now. Ugh, and just when he was thinking about the good times. Obviously, the sand princess was not so pleasant; just as he was not so charming.

Awkward silence.

Two words that described Naruto and Gaara's lunch together.

Gaara merely did not wish to speak to Naruto.

Naruto, on the other hand, just wanted to finish his ramen first. Then he'd talk to Gaara. After all, the blonde isn't known as the noisiest and most havoc wreaking teen around for nothing.

"Ne, Gaara. Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, looking at the redhead. He was definitely oblivious and numb when it came to Gaara's painfully obvious killing intent.

"You already asked me a question." He answered a matter of fact.

Naruto only pouted at the smartass remark. "Then, can I ask you another question?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"In that case, you already have." Gaara once again said.

"Damn it Gaara! Just answer me properly you smart ass teme! I swear you're just like Sasuke sometimes!" The blonde roared in frustration. This time, Naruto was the one glaring.

Slightly frowning at the recent comparison of the Uchiha and himself he simply looked at Naruto, indicating he was listening this time.

Eyebrows slightly raised at the sudden change in attitude, Naruto began to think about what he was going to say.

"Do you… like Hina chan?" Naruto finally asked; seriousness found in every tone of voice he had used. Naruto knows the redhead has feelings for Hinata, but he just has to hear it himself. It would atleast prove that Gaara is indeed a threat in his goals to getting Hinata to be his girlfriend.

"Yes." He said bluntly. Gaara was never the kind of person to beat in the bush.

"Why?" Naruto inquired out of curiousity.

"Same reason you do."

Naruto blushed at the remark. "Guess you're not backing down then?" he half questioned and half stated. Though the blonde really wished he was wrong.

"No."

"If you really know how I feel about her Gaara, then you'd know that I… love her." He finished, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Naruto clearly predicted that Sasuke was to be the first person he'd tell about his new found feelings. But saying it to Gaara right now, felt right.

"Heh, I am aware of that Naruto. And may I say, I am jealous to know that you're feelings have long since then been returned. You are lucky you know… And yet you were dim-witted and sightless to begin with. Hinata deserves better, and yet, even better would not satisfy the thirst for love in the girl's heart."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. If what he had translated from Gaara's words were right…then…

"She loves you. I could tell the moment I met her too. The way she looked at you when you had appeared at the gazebo, to the time we were in the cabin. She looks at you as if you were the last man on earth, and even so she looks at you as if you are the best as well." Gaara had no trouble at all stating the obvious. And even as he spoke with truth flooding through his mouth, he still would love Hinata. Love is not so easy to erase, to ignore as if it's just a mosquito sucking the blood out of you.

No, Hinata was more than that. Gaara figured Naruto would never appreciate that. That what Naruto thought, and what he thought were entirely different things. But the redhead was never always right, and Naruto was simply an unpredictable idiot. Oh how Gaara despised unpredictable idiots.

"I have a proposal Naruto, are you willing to accept?" The black eyed rimmed teen questioned with slight excitement lacing his voice.

"Huh?" Naruto dumbly returned, still lost in his thoughts.

"I challenge you to a contest." Gaara stated, ignoring the blonde's low attention span. Although it did serve its purpose as Naruto quickly turned his attention back to his "rival." Naruto never turned down a challenge. And hearing someone like Gaara offer one sent an exhilarating feeling to his veins.

"Bring it on." The whiskered teen confidently prodded, not wasting a minute to show Gaara he never hesitated when it came to challenges.

"The first man to make Hinata faint gets to go on the first date with her."

"NANI?" Naruto yelled loudly, obviously confused and surprised by the random confront. '_Make her faint? How_?'

A/N: Now, just to clarify, Naruto is in fact the same oblivious and dense guy as in the anime. And right now he still is not aware of how or why Hinata faints, which somehow gives him a slight disadvantage.

The day came to an end without any incidents, excluding Temari's little reunion with Shikamaru that is. Hinata, after coming back from gym class, had a slight skip in every one of her steps. Today was certainly a great day. And tomorrow would probably be even better!

Gathering her things quickly, she heard a rather loud honk come from the parking lot. Peeking through the window of their classroom Hinata immediately recognized Neji's car. The Hyuuga girl could faintly feel her once happy and carefree day slip away. Once again, Neji was there… and early at that.

Hinata pushed the urge to groan as Neji impatiently honked again signaling he was expecting her to come right away. The lavender eyed girl was never one to disregard her Nii san as she quickly picked her school bag up and ran out the classroom door, heading to the school's exit and to Neji's car.

Hinata had whizzed past Naruto after swiveling gracefully to avoid a rough collision. Though she was in a rush, she did not forget to yell a quick goodbye before running once again. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she remembered the surprised but then painfully warm and wonderful expression Naruto sent her before she had hastily left.

Naruto continued to watch Hinata's retreating back as he was now the one entering the classroom. Looking around, his bag was nowhere to be found. Continuously searching he ended up with only Chouji's leftover bag of chips, Sakura's crumpled up love letters and Ino's finished lip gloss.

Everytime he picked up someone else's trash, his face always scrunched up into a look of disgust as he childishly stuck his tongue out. But finally getting to the back of the class, Naruto realized there was in fact one bag left. Although it looked like his, it wasn't. Picking it up with only innocent curiosity crossing his features he went to looking for some kind of identification as to who it might belong to. Yet the only thing he saw that even remotely looked school related was a notebook.

The back of the book was facing him and Naruto definitely did not want to pry into someone's business. But just as he was going to put in back to its rightful place, he caught sight of the letter H, and then an I.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered with disbelief. Hinata never, and I mean never leaves her things behind. Naruto roughly stuffed the notebook back into the bag with his eyes tightly shut.

'_No! I can't possibly read Hinata's notebook. What would she think of me then? But… it's not like she'll ever find out, right?'_

Slowly opening one of his eyes, he then took the notebook out again.

"One peek couldn't hurt." Naruto said reassuringly to himself. Prying the book open, Naruto was met with…

_Fan Fiction Notes by Hinata Hyuuga_

**OMG. What an awful cliffhanger! OMG, I'm so awful. LOL. I know this one is shorter than my other recent ones, but you know. I'm never one to stick to things for long, and getting to chapter 10 says a lot for me. I'm finally learning to actually commit to something in my life. Lmao. :P OK, so thank you again to those who have reviewed and who will. Thank you as well for the wonderful suggestions! It really got my imagination running again. You guys are like the gas to my engine. Um, that sounded… weird. :S Please ignore that. XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Who wins?

**Yo! I am SO SORRY. *sigh* How irresponsible of me. I mean, how long has it been? Two months? I'm really sorry guys. It's just, ever since second semester started at school; I've been bombarded with work, especially since I have Math, Science and History all in the same semester. Now it's gotten hard to update whether I want to or not. I still love you guys for reviewing and everything, and I appreciate them soooo much. Starting now though, I won't be replying to them. But, that doesn't mean that they mean nothing to me. Heck, they mean everything! So, if you'd like to talk to me, I'd be glad to accept messages. **

**Special thanks to all the reviewers! And especially to HINAXNARU4LIFE, thanks for the extra push to get me updating again. I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**

* * *

**** It Started With Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 11**

Hinata sighed for the hundredth time during their car ride home. Of course Neji had noticed, but frankly, he did not care. Or at least, he did not want to care. Even if he hadn't asked her yet, he already knew the answer. She was thinking of Naruto.

Ever since he'd been taking Hinata home early, she started to act weird around him. Maybe mad, if that's even possible when it comes to her. The tea she'd make him in the morning was all of a sudden cold. And every time he'd ask her for shampoo she'd give him soap instead and close her door.

This treatment was literally killing him… and his hair. Neji even lost 2 strands of hair yesterday! Was he finally going bald? Was this his punishment? What a cruel world indeed! Maybe… he should talk to her. All he wanted was for her to stay away from Naruto! Was that so much to ask for? Yes, yes it is. But Neji Hyuga was never fair. And he'd do whatever it takes to protect Hinata from idiot losers like Naruto.

"Hinata sama… you have to understa-" The older Hyuga started.

"How would you feel if I kept you away from TenTen chan?" Hinata asked, interrupting Neji abruptly.

Oh crap. She's using the guilt method Neji groaned inwardly. Why was she so difficult? When it came to Hanabi, all he had to do was buy her a new bunny and they'd be friends again. And that is where all her bunnies came from. Neji is in fact a regular customer at the pet store, all because of Hanabi, of course.

Neji grunted in annoyance. He's the one trying to protect her here! She could do so much better than Naruto, really she could. Why not just let the idiot fawn and trail after Sakuri…Sakore… whatever her name is! Isn't that the girl he loves? So why pester his cousin?

Said cousin was too distracted, and all she did was look out the window. What time is it anyway? She'd have to check her cellphone. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Neji and ask him for the time. He'd probably think that she dropped the argument already. So, naturally, she rummaged through her… bag?

"What the-?" Hinata muttered in confusion. Why is there four cups of instant ramen noodles? 'I don't remember buying any…'

There was also an orange shirt, some of Sasuke's class notes and… their class photo?

Hinata dropped the bag as if electrocuted. She covered her now flaming face as her mind was still trying to grasp on the conclusion that…

She had taken Naruto's bag.

'No-no-no-no-no!' She repeatedly chanted in her mind. This has to be a mistake… She couldn't have taken Naruto's bag! This is supposed to be her bag! Why do events like these always happen to her? She felt like fainting. Just thinking about the embarrassment she'll feel when she tells Naruto that she took his bag was enough to make her want to die.

'What if he'll think that I stole it? He'll never want to talk to me ever again! He'll think I'm a horrible person that steals bags and ramen. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'

Neji raised his eyebrow at Hinata's peculiar behavior. She was shaking her head from side to side and was throwing the bag everywhere. Maybe she has her period today. 'Aha! No wonder she's so moody. Guess I have nothing to worry about.' Neji thought positively.

Finally arriving at their destination, Hinata swung the car door open and ran inside the house as fast as her legs could go. Neji heard the faint sound of a door shutting… rather hard too. 'Yup. It's her period.' The Hyuga male concluded.

* * *

Naruto paced from side to side, staring intently at the bag he decided to take home with him. Horrible, he knows. But when Naruto is curious, there is no helping it… at all. When he had spotted Hinata's notebook, he read her fanfiction notes. Naruto's an idiot alright, but not so much as to not realize that Hinata's ideas and stories were exactly the same as tomato cheeks.

For about 20 minutes after Hinata had left, the blonde had been at school. He was staring at the notebook in utter shock and was, for a long time, speechless.

_Page 1 _

_Naruto just kissed me today! Okay, that's a lie. It was an accident. It was my very first too. But not that I mind, I love him after all. I hope he's not mad at me. It's also going to be really awkward now... but I did get a lot of ideas for my fiction. This is just great! I'm betting __**Ramen is love**__ will love the idea just as much as I do now. _

_-Haruto finds Nata training_

_-He nears her, and trips on a stump bringing her down with him._

_-they then kiss, by accident, when a squirrel jumps down and lands on Haruto's head._

_-Nata faints, naturally. _

After reading the first page, Naruto felt his cheeks and noticed they were really warm. He was blushing, hard at that. Naruto was even sweating a little. The notebook dropped to the floor as Naruto had his head in his hands. Guilt and regret hit him like a damn brain freeze after eating spoons filled with ice cream. All this time, she… loved him? And all he had been doing was chase after Sakura while she watched. Hinata had been hurt countless times, he guessed. And just thinking about all the pain he may have caused her made him feel like a huge bastard. Even worse than Sasuke maybe, and that's definitely saying something.

He didn't want to read anymore. He didn't want to feel any guiltier than he felt now. Naruto knows what else is in the notebook; after all, he's a part of it too. All of those events happened to him too. But even with Naruto's uncharacteristically depressed state, he found this new discovery as more of a reason to make her faint, beat Gaara, and go on the first date with her. It's the least he can do to make it up to Hinata. And when she… ever becomes his girlfriend, he'll make her so damn happy. He'll make her so happy that the past won't even matter anymore.

It'll be as if he had never liked Sakura, and that Hinata had been the only one to begin with. With that new goal in mind, Naruto left the building with some of the heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. Hinata's notes had a bunch of ways to make her faint! All he has to do is pick one. That's all. Should he kiss her? Hug her tightly? Well, all of that was in the notebook. If that was Hinata's idea of making a girl faint, then Naruto would do it.

* * *

"You're… so troublesome." Shikamaru commented as he closed his eyes with no trace of emotion showing on his face. Temari glared his way and flicked his head, hard.

"Ow! What the hell Temari!" The lazy teen hissed.

"Then stop being a bastard you dumbass!" she shouted angrily. Temari was getting so tired of this! She was tired of being thrown aside like garbage, tired of hearing his smartass remarks. When would he look at her as a woman? As an attractive, very attractive woman, who's in love with him? This loser is passing up a once in a lifetime chance, and yet he still has as much emotion as a rock! 'I don't see anyone else chasing after you.' She nagged a matter of fact inwardly.

"Shikaaamaruuu kuuun!" A loud voice boomed, shaking both Temari and Shikamaru out of their thoughts.

"Shikamaru! I knew I'd find you he-"the blond beauty immediately stopped in her tracks as she looked at Shikamaru with the sandy haired teenager. She was pretty, with her edgy look and her dark brown eyes. Ino felt a nerve pop just looking at her so close to the emotionless and lazy boy.

'WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?" Ino screamed angrily, pursing her lips into a solid frown as she glared down at Temari.

Temari had the same look on as she linked her arm onto Shikamaru's, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"O-Oi. What do you think you're do-" but he was soon interrupted as Ino too, grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him away.

"H-HEY! Wait!" And Shikamaru just had to wonder why, out of all the guys in school, he was the one stuck with the most troublesome of girls. Ironic much? He never wanted this. All he wanted was to watch clouds. All he wanted was to breathe in some fresh air.

"He's coming with me you skank! Now LET HIM GO!" Ino yelled, pulling as hard as she could on his arm.

"Yeah right! I'm not done talking with him you clingy blond!" Temari stated loudly.

"You're one to talk!" the blond shot back.

'Oh it's on.' Temari mentally said as she stuck her tongue out at Ino. Shikamaru knew all too well, that his days of cloud watching were now officially over.

* * *

Sakura was on her way home when she spotted an all too familiar red head. And by red, I mean literally red.

"Hey! Gaara kun!" The pink haired girl yelled out as she jogged to catch up to him.

Gaara cringed at the sound of her voice and walked even faster. He really, really didn't need this right now.

"Wait up, I need your help! Slow down tomato head, Geez!" Sakura then shouted in a more than annoyed voice. It sounded completely different from her tone awhile ago, even worse if that's even possible.

"What do you want?" He questioned rudely, turning around so she could see him narrow his eyes at her.

"You want Hinata chan, right?" Sakura asked smugly, enjoying every second that passed as his expression changed to one of interest.

"What of it?" Gaara questioned. He sounded on guard and defensive, but inside, he knew that this girl would be able to help him out.

"I can help you with that. You see, there's the spring dance coming soon right?"

He didn't answer, which meant he just wanted her to explain the rest. None the less though, he liked where she was going with her plan.

* * *

"You got the stuff?" Kiba whispered as he looked left and right, on his guard for any kind of movement or sound.

"Yeah. Be careful man. I worked hard to get this stuff here." Kankuro stated, as he too, looked around.

"No problem, I'll put it to good use. I was running out anyway, so it's a good thing you study here now. I mean, this stuff is really hard to get."

"No duh. You gotta admit, I got the best stuff around." Kankuro boasted as he smiled smugly.

"Haha. Guess you're right." Kiba laughed, scratching his head.

"Well, I have to go now. Temari is probably looking for me. Remember, don't tell anyone. I'll be swarmed by people if they find out."

"Yeah yeah." Kiba said, shooing Kankuro off as he too walked home, happy with his new supply.

That night, Kiba tried out his new "Man Make-Up" supply. He carefully applied his usual red triangles on his face and flashed himself a nice grin while looking at the mirror.

"Kankuro was so right! This stuff is way better than the paint I usually use!" Kiba shouted happily.

* * *

Kakashi was currently at the gym, working out as he usually does after school. He was getting weird looks lately, especially from the women. They were already used to his mask, and they all thought he looked sexy in it. So what was their problem?

"HELLOOOOO youthful beauties!" Gai shouted gleefully as he greeted them, like he normally would.

Kakashi sighed and waited for the disgusted remarks of all the women there. It wasn't unusual for them to do so. After all, Gai wasn't exactly the ideal man. Kakashi chuckled at the thought. But his short-lived happiness died off when he heard a comment he thought he would never, ever hear in his lifetime.

"Hey, Gai. Looking good, are you divorced yet? Because I was thinking we could maybe do something tonight." A random, but beautiful woman offered as she batted her eyelashes in a seductive manner.

"Sorry ladies, this beast is taken. But feel free to admire." Gai said, flashing them a sparkling grin as he continued on to walking to his rival. The women all sighed dreamily.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes. He rubbed and rubbed and rubbed. What the hell? Maybe the mask was doing this to him, maybe the mask was causing hallucinations!

"Hello eternal rival! Do not worry, for I have taken the liberty of exposing your true self! You're as free as a soaring bird in the beautiful blue skies!" Gai roared as he sparkled in his own glory.

Kakashi immediately sweat dropped and raised his eyebrow in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi! How could you forget? Your admirable confession has inspired me to spread it everywhere! I feel as though I have helped a friend lift a heavy weight off his shoulders. Please, no need to thank me. Really, there is no need to thank me. Oh, No! Not at all, No thanks at all." The bowl haired man yelled dramatically, putting the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Y-y-you m-mea-!" Kakashi stuttered in utter disbelief.

"YES! My bisexual friend! You are now free!"

And without a thought, Kakashi roughly pulled the delusional man outside… and beat the crap out of him.

* * *

Gaara was now at home, still thinking about Sakura's offer. And once again, he wondered if it would really, actually work. The red head looked to the side and grabbed his cell phone. Gaara informed Hinata of band practice that day, and she had agreed she would go. Though, she didn't know where or when yet so Gaara took the initiative to make it a reason to call her.

He was kind of nervous to talk to her. Now that the pressure of the deal was nagging at his mind, he couldn't seem to concentrate as well. Was he… worried? Worried that Naruto might have gotten to her already?

'Yeah right. That loser? No way in hell am I going to lose to him, especially when I was the one who proposed the deal.' He thought confidently. So finding the courage to call her, he dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

Naruto was sound asleep and snoring when he heard a cell phone ringing. After all he found out today, he really did not have time to think about fanfictions. The point is that, Hinata is the one writing them. And she's probably done with waiting and dreaming. He'd make all that a reality. But right now, he needed some sleep.

He wasn't thinking, though, when he answered the phone, thinking it was his.

"Hello?" Naruto greeted, still half asleep.

"Huh?... Who is this?" Gaara asked, shocked when he had heard Hinata sounding so awful. Well, she sounded awful because he was expecting her soft and sweet voice. But who the hell was this?

Naruto immediately got up and questioned the first thought that came to mind, "Why're you calling me Gaara? Don't tell me you're… gay?"

"What…the HELL… are YOU talking about?" Gaara shouted with gritted teeth. He called Hinata! Not this imbecile!

Realization dawned on the whiskered teen as he made an 'O' shape with his mouth. He took a look at the cellphone he was holding and… it was lavender. It's definitely not his phone.

"Ah… Uh, Gaara! I… can't *shhhzzz* hear *shhhzzzz* you! Bye!" Naruto hastily said, shutting the phone abruptly.

Gaara could only stare dumbly at the screen of his phone as unnerving thoughts filled his mind. 'What is Naruto doing with Hinata's phone?' And then he started to get concerned.

'Are they together at the moment? Is Naruto at her house?'

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Gaara yelled in frustration.

Temari chuckled at hearing her brother's loud outburst.

'Definitely puberty.' She laughed inwardly as she continued to write plans on how to get Shikamaru.

* * *

_The next day_

Naruto swiftly made his way to class, trying his utmost best to avoid confrontation with Gaara. And he had to admit, it was extremely difficult. Now that Gaara was chasing after him for answers, Naruto did not get the chance to talk with Hinata. Plus the fact that he still had her bag.

The moment he gives it back, he'll tell her he loves her.

But before Naruto could actually make it into the classroom, he was met with the feared redhead himself.

"Ah! Gaara, it's… you, ehehe…" Naruto laughed uneasily as he slowly took steps away from him until he hit a wall from behind.

"Unfortunately, it's you as well." Gaara replied darkly, following after the blonde until they were right in front of each other.

Hinata could hear Naruto's voice from inside the classroom. She immediately debated whether to follow it or not. 'He probably knows by now…' she pondered, remembering her fanfiction notes in her bag.

Hinata bit her lip and abruptly stood up. 'It's now or never, if he… loves me too, then he'll tell me.' She then carried Naruto's bag in her shaking hands as she made her way outside. But she stopped midway ease dropping on their conversation. It wasn't like Hinata to do things such as this, but at the moment, it seemed highly appropriate.

"Were you with her last night?" Gaara asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Gaara! Stop saying stupid things like that! I wasn't with her, believe it!" Naruto retorted back.

"Then why were you acting suspicious? Tch, especially when you hang up the phone in such a childish way. I wasn't born yesterday you idiot." Gaara gritted out.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. It actually sounded like… they were having some kind of love quarrel! Naruto couldn't possibly be gay! And Gaara too! Everything she believed in until now, about Naruto, were they all lies?

Before getting to conclusions, Hinata stepped outside and held her breath in at the image in front of her. 'Their faces are so close!' she screamed inwardly.

She blushed madly when the two realized she was now watching. And the only ticket to getting Hinata to date either one of them, happened. She fainted.

"Oh. So who wins, Gaara?" Naruto asked, oblivious to everything that had just transpired.

"Idiot." Gaara sounded before face palming himself.

**Kind or short, ne? Sorry again guys, and I'll find more time to update. I promise. **


End file.
